Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: Cuida por donde camines
by KittensAndCats
Summary: El relieve no es constante, se modifica por diferentes causas, una de ellas son fuerzas internas de la tierra, estas se pueden manifestar con una serie de movimientos, impredecibles, asi como lo son Los Juegos del Hambre, por lo menos para los tributos.
1. Introducción

**Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son propiedad se Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Introducción**

En el camino todo vibra bajo mis pies, no es muy fuerte, pero es la señal suficiente para darme cuenta que debo de moverme de lugar.

Sigo caminando al frente, porque retroceder seria tonto, el terreno se esta desmoronando a mi espalda, parece que el relieve de la arena va a cambiar, y la única opción es seguir al frente.

Salto para pasar a la siguiente plataforma de tierra, y al hacerlo, el pedazo de suelo donde estaba hace dos segundos cae, hacia un profundo abismo con un estruendo, y después se escucha un cañonazo.

Los latidos de mi corazón se hacen presente, bien, siempre están ahí, pero ahora se esfuerzan en demostrarme que están ahí, como tambores. Ya quedamos pocos en la arena, y todos deben de estar en la misma condición, caminando hacia el centro, hacia La Cornucopia para ser mas exactos, si no son tontos, es lo que deben de estar haciendo.

Estar alerta y al mismo tiempo avanzar se hace complicado, porque las sacudidas me distraen un poco, aun asi sigo. Llego a una plataforma de tierra, que esta a un metro y medio de otra, en medio de ambas, solo se ve oscuro y profundo, una sacudida mas me avisa que tengo que saltar ya, reúno fuerzas con mis piernas y llego.

Al estar en la plataforma, me levanto lentamente y miro hacia atrás, nada, ya no hay nada, no ha sonado ningún otro cañonazo, por los alrededores debe de estar lleno de tributos que quieren ganar, por que estamos a unos pasos de ganar, y analizando estas condiciones, se que este es el ultimo día de Los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Hola! bueno, estoy empezando una nueva historia, en esta se van a conocer a todos los tributos, sus cosechas y distintos POV's a lo largo de su estancia en El Capitolio y su paso por Los Juegos, todos salidos de mi cabeza :3 **

**Me gusta escribir aquí solo por diversión no soy "super buena" para esto, pero tuve esta idea desde hace mucho, y ya tenia las historias y nombres de tributos, asi que no quería que todo eso se quedara, y que solo fueran tiempo e ideas desperdiciadas.**

**Lo que leyeron es una mini-micro introducción, si, es muuy corta, pero solo es para empezar, una "probadita" por llamarla de alguna manera. La idea de empezar asi la historia me la ha sugerido mi amigo de fanfiction ****_DanRo_****, importante mencionarlo :)**

**Primero voy a empezar con todas las cosechas; y como leer cosecha tras cosecha puede volverse tedioso, serán cortas, solo para que conozcan la historia y personalidad de los tributos.**

**El siguiente capitulo va a ser la lista de tributos, para que vayan conociendo sus nombres y wawawa :3**

**Que loco no? la nota del autor es casi mas larga que la introducción, habían visto algo asi? x3**

**Bien, pues espero les guste, y por favor, déjenme un review con su opinión sobre este proyecto C:**


	2. Lista de tributos

**Lista de tributos de Los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre:**

**Distrito 1**

Elle Rowe

Keith Fuerst

**Distrito 2**

Michaela Mcay

Nate Parrish

**Distrito 3**

Bridgett Bailey

Cassidy Ross

**Distrito 4**

Pearlie Boyer

Rayner Vance

**Distrito 5**

Catherina Knight

Allison Hayden

**Distrito 6**

Janis Lynn

Duanel Bonner

**Distrito 7**

Camillie Blackwell

Seth Leach

**Distrito 8**

Addie Kerr

Ellis Finley

**Distrito 9**

Keiler Mays

Lyle Oneill

**Distrito 10**

Nicole Clarke

Neal Hodge

**Distrito 11**

Corinne Gallagher

Dewey Kirby

**Distrito 12**

Paige Joyner

Linwood Potts

* * *

**Y estos 24 nombres pertenecen a los tributos que van a participar en estos Juegos del Hambre. Las cosechas van a ser por Distrito, uno por uno, trataré de hacerlas resumidas, con lo mas importante acerca de cada uno. **

**¿Que tributo les llama mas la atención conocer? **

**Saludos!**


	3. Distrito 1: Elle y Keith

**Distrito 1**

**Elle y Keith**

**Elle Rowe**

Sostengo el mango de la espada con mis dos manos y la observo detenidamente con mucho cuidado, el mango es muy cómodo, parece que fue hecho para mis manos, o mis manos se han moldeado a su forma, de una u otra forma, es un arma que la se manejar muy bien.

Su hoja es larga, afilada y brillante, veo mi reflejo en ella, al hacerlo, me asquea y la dejo al lado. He practicado durante 7 años, y el uso de estos objetos no es problema.

Veo a mi alrededor, sentada en un pequeño banco cerca de la sección de armas, el gimnasio esta casi vació, ya que hoy es el día de la cosecha. Solo veo uno que otro grupo de chicos, que vienen aquí solo por diversión, no me interesa quienes sean.

Uno de esos grupos conpuesto por cuatro chicos me mira, rien, siento una gran molestia en que lo hagan, no hay nada interesante que ver, los ignoro.

Llegué aquí desde las siete de la mañana, después de horas de entrenamiento, me senté aquí y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—Elle—escucho una voz femenina hablarme—creí que ya te habías ido.

Me limito a negar con la cabeza.

—Vamos, ve a casa, hoy te presentaras como voluntaria para Los Juegos, lo que has querido, mejor ve, descansa y te arreglas.

—En un rato lo haré—le respondo a Justine, una vencedora que me ha ayudado con mis entrenamientos. Ella es de las pocas personas con las que cruzo palabra alguna, y la única que sabe que hoy me voy a presentar como voluntaria.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, suerte.

Veo como la joven mujer se retira y permanezco en la misma posición.

Después de unos minutos, me pongo de pie, coloco la espada en su lugar y me preparo para salir.

—Hola querida

Es la voz de Marysse, una chica quien me irrita su presencia. Paso de largo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿no saludas? Vamos a desayunar ¿quieres ir con nosotras?

—Se te olvida algo Marysse—dice una de sus amigas.

—Ah, es verdad, ¡ella no come!

Sueltan carcajadas, mi expresión seria no flaquea, solo sigo caminando, después vuelven a hablar, pero ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos para escucha.

Se porque me molestan, desde hace años les ha atraído burlarse de la niña pasada de peso, la que no habla con nadie, la antisocial, de esa. Ahora que han crecido siguen con sus infantiles formas para divertirse.

Camino a paso tranquilo por todo el Distrito, de camino a casa, no me apetece volver, se que iré y estaré sola, tal vez Madeleine me reciba, pero ella no esta ahí por querer, es su trabajo, Reginald la contrata para que limpie y cocine, es solo su trabajo.

Se podría decir que el gimnasio es mi lugar favorito, ahí tengo una razón de ser, es entrenar para los Juegos, es lo que quiero desde años, ha sido mi único propósito en mi aburrida forma de vida.

En casa siempre estoy sola, siempre lo he estado desde los 10 años, mi madre se fue de casa por razones que desconozco, Reginald no me lo dijo, ni creo que me lo diría, mi comunicación con ese hombre es casi nula.

Llego a la puerta, entro y todo parece estar en silencio, vacío y en silencio, pero me equivoco, se oyen pasos bajando de las escaleras.

—Hija, me tengo que ir, preparativos antes de la cosecha, debo de llegar horas antes, el discurso, Madeleine vendrá a preparar tu desayuno…

—Que información tan novedosa.

Me responde la puerta cerrarse. Adiós padre, digo sarcástica en mi mente.

Subo a mi habitación, de un color rosa pastel, casi blanco, perfectamente ordenada, entro al cuarto de baño y me meto a la ducha. Tomo un relajante baño, después me envuelvo en la toalla, me seco y me cambio con una blusa de encaje blanca, una falda rosa pastel y zapatillas aperladas, ahora miro mi reflejo.

Trato de evitarlo, cada vez que lo veo me molesta, me siento irritada, con ganas de toma runa piedra y romperlo, lo odio, pero supongo que debo de hacer una excepción.

Debo de intentar arreglarme para la cosecha, si voy al Capitolio, debo de dar buena imagen, aunque detesto la superficialidad de esas personas, voy a depender de ellos en mi paso por los Juegos.

Miro mi reflejo, mi cara es pálida, asi que tomo un poco de rubor en polvo y lo aplico en mis mejillas para que queden sonrosadas, después brillo labial y algo para mis pestañas. Mi cabello, es aburrido, liso y aburrido, sin ninguna curva, me coloco unos tubos en las puntas y después de un rato los suelto y ya no es tan plano.

Estoy lista, hago una mueca y me cubro la cintura con las manos, me molesta estar pasada de peso, siempre intento llevar la ropa mas grande que mi talla y me engaño a mi misma.

Bajo a la cocina y un olor a frito acaricia mi nariz, Madeleine debe de estar cocinando. Esa mujer cocina alimentos llenos de grasa y carbohidratos.

—Elle, mira linda, ya casi termino, hice huevos revueltos, tocino y pan con mantequilla.

—Gracias—me limito a decir.

—Debes de comer hija, ¡mira que flacucha estas! Parece que no comes…

—Basta Madeleine, ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

Llega con esas ideas de "estas muy flaca" ¿a quien engaña? Soy un cerdo ¿y me quiere dar estas cosas de comer?

Me siento en una silla y veo lo que hay, intentando ver algo rescatable, si, una manzana, la tomo y le doy mordisco, pero llega Madeleine y me pone frente un plato lleno de comida.

—Come.

—Esta bien.

—Vamos, quiero ver que le des un mordisco al pan—dice sonriendo, haciéndose la linda.

La veo con una mirada furiosa, tomo el pan, lo muerdo y sonrío.

—Bien, ya ves—dice y se retira.

Escupo lo que comí y me levanto de la silla para ir a la plaza, no puedo con esto.

Cuando llego la gente me mira, es extraño que la hija del alcalde llegue caminando como si nada.

—Elle Rowe—digo a la mujer, ella me deja pasar y me dirijo al área de los 17 años.

Ya está lleno el lugar, todos están muy emocionados en este día, estos días son de fiesta en el Distrito. Reginald pide nuestra atención y empieza a dar el discurso de los Días Oscuros, es tan aburrido, es el mismo discurso desde que tengo memoria. Después entra a escena Bethany Caldwell, nuestra plateada acompañante, tiene una pálida piel con el cabello plateado y el vestido también, se ve ridícula, no sé cómo a los Capitolinos les gusta ser tan falsos, pero lo siento Elle, vas a necesitar de ellos en los próximos días, tengo que hacerme la idea.

—¡Buen día brillante Distrito 1!—dice la mujer con una voz potente—¿Están listos para conocer a los valientes chicos que los representarán en los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre?—hace una pausa para recibir los aplausos—Bien, bien, empecemos por las señoritas—la mujer camina hacia la urna de las chicas y dice:

—¡Gwendolyn Flowers!—una chica del área de 15 años camina tranquilamente, hasta que decido hablar:

—¡Me presento como voluntaria para tributo!

Automáticamente todos me miran, camino derecha con la frente en alto, un pie y luego el otro, hasta que subo al escenario.

—¿Cómo te llamas y que edad tienes hermosa?—dice Bethany emocionada.

—Mi nombre es Elle Rowe y mi edad son 17 años.

Después la mujer se dirige a la urna de los chicos, y desde arriba veo a todos mirarme.

Voy a los Juegos del Hambre, me he preparado por siete años para esto, tengo que hace esfuerzos, pero sé que puedo lograrlo, se que los Juegos le van aponer algunas curvas a mi plana y aburrida vida, estoy lista para manejarlas.

* * *

** Keith Fuerst **

Esta ahí sentada, lleva horas, mirando una fina espada, es Elle, una chica bastante hermosa y reservada.

—Tierra llamando a Keith—dice Gaye burlansdose de mi.

—Si claro Gaye, no seas tonto, ¿crees que te va a hacer caso?, ahorita esta en su momento de bobo—dice Mack, burlándose aun mas de mi.

—Por favor chicos, tranquilos, estoy bastante ocupado—digo riendo y veo otra vez a la chica

—¡Ey! dejen que trabaje, no se debe de distraer con nada—agrega Clay, este chico parece mi padre.

—¿Ni si quiera con un lindo cabello?—dice el burlón de Mack.

—Vamos amigo, quiero que des en el puro blanco.

Me concentro al frente, tomo fuerte la lanza en mi mano y sale. La lanza va a una gran velocidad y da en el puro centro del muñeco, mis amigos me festejan y yo me hago el importante. Este año seré voluntario, ya tengo 18 años, asi que es mi última oportunidad, desde que les informé a mi familia y amigos que lo haría que sido el consentido, mamá me ha tratado como rey, al igual que mi padre me recuerda lo orgulloso que esta de mi, nadie en mi familia ha ido a los Juegos antes, por eso están todos tan emocionados. También mis amigos me ven como un héroe. Es maravilloso ser el aspirante a voluntario.

—Oh,oh-dice Mack—creo que la chica de hielo ya se va.

Automáticamente giro la cabeza hacia donde esta Elle, ella esta colocando la espada en su lugar, siento que algo pequeño se desinfla en mi pecho, ya se va, asi es cada vez que se retira pero siempre me alegro al volverla a ver.

—No le digas "chica de hielo"—le digo a Mack—ella solo es callada.

—Bueno, ella es un robot amigo, acéptalo.

No me gusta que le digan de ninguno de esos apodos, pero asi la llaman todos los chicos del Distrito 1. Es verdad que ella es muy seria, reservada y no habla con nadie, pero es lo que me encanta y la hace tan misteriosa. Nunca he cruzado palabras con ella, pero lo quiero hacer, y lo voy a hacer, la mejor oportunidad es cuando regrese de los Juegos como vencedor.

—A ver enamorado, regresemos a lo que estábamos ¿si? Nada de chicas, nada de hielos, solo lanzas—dice Gaye.

Lanzo y lanzo, siempre da en el centro, en la academia nos exigen que entrenemos de todo, pero lo mas común es que cada quien se especialice en un arma, en mi caso son las lanzas, la verdad no me fue tan bien con ninguna de las otras armas, pero en lanza sobresalía de cualquier otro chico.

—Keith, es impresionante, has mejorado mucho en los últimos meses—dice Clay—si estas listo para los Juegos, va a ser interesante ser amigos de un vencedor, siempre he querido saber como son las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

—Pues luego lo veremos—les digo, y veo el gran reloj de pared—Chicos, creo que me tengo que ir, mi momento será en unas horas.

—Te quiero muy guapo en la cosecha—dice Mack.

—Éxito—agrega Gaye.

—Nos vemos en unas horas—añade Clay.

Camino hacia mi casa, donde mis padres Ginger y Meghan me esperan, de seguro mamá va a preparar "el banquete especial" por mi día de cosecha y será delicioso.

Llego a mi casa, y efectivamente, mamá me recibe con un abrazo y me invita a comer.

—Cariño, te hice una comida especial, una comida especial para mi bello tributo—dice mi madre y me guía al comedor, no me molesta que me trate como niño ni un poco.

—Es un rey ¿no? Cuando yo me vaya a presentar voluntaria también quiero ese trato—dice Meghan, mi pequeña hermana de 14 años.

—¡Yo también quiero mami! Quiero que me traten como reina, asi como a tu bebe—dice riendo a lo ultimo, mi hermana mas pequeña, Ginger, riéndose de mi.

—Ya niñas, hay que apoyar a su hermano, esta un una etapa muy importante dice mi padre sentándose en la silla junto a la mesa.

La comida que prepara mi madre es deliciosa, termino de comer y subo a mi habitación para arreglarme, tomo una ducha fresca, estoy realmente emocionado por este día.

Al salir reviso mi armario y veo lo que hay, tomo una camiseta azul claro con un pantalón gris de vestir, esta ropa es nueva, me la pruebo y me queda perfecta. Veo mi relejo en el espejo, mi cabello rubio ligeramente rizado, esta bien, mis ojos azul claro son tan comunes en el Distrito.

—¡Keith Fuerst! ¿Ya estas listo?—me llama mi madre desde la planta baja.

—Ya voy mamá—me echo un último vistazo, perfecto.

Nos dirigimos los cinco hacia el Edificio de Justicia, veo que ya hay mucha gente por aquí, todos esperan este día de cosecha, veo a mis amigos y me despido de mi familia, quienes me abrazan y me recuerdan lo contentos que están.

—Vamos amigo, es tu día—dice Clay animado.

—Mira quien esta ahí—dice Mack

Ya se quien es, es Elle, avanza con la frente en alto y la espalda erguida.

—Sin distracciones, vamos, vamos—dice Gaye.

Todos decimos nuestros nombres a la mujer tras el escritorio y pasamos a la zona de los 18 años.

El alcalde Rowe habla frente a todos, nos cuenta de los días oscuros, y como nacieron los Juegos, siempre me emociona esta parte, mas por que yo iré a ellos.

Después entra Bethany Caldwell al escenario, o "la mujer de plata", ella es plateada, pero con los extravagantes vestuarios que usan en el Capitolio, ella no me extraña.

—¡Buenos días brillante Distrito 1!—dice la mujer plateada—¿Están listos para conocer a los valientes chicos que los representarán en los Vigésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre?—hace una pausa para recibir nuestros aplausos—Bien, bien, empecemos por las señoritas—la mujer camina hacia la urna de las chicas y dice:

—¡Orlanda Flowers!—veo que sale una niña de 15 años, cuando una voz, extrañamente familiar que nunca se ha dirigido a mi, se hace voluntaria.

Elle se dirige al escenario con la frente en alto, camina con elegancia y siento una extraña y excitante sensación en el pecho.

Sin darme cuenta la mujer dice el nombre de los chicos.

—¡Swan Wycombe!—segundos después un niño de 12 años se hace presente, pero este es mi momento.

—¡Soy voluntario!—digo con la voz mas fuerte que puedo y camino al escenario sonriendo.

Al llegar la mujer se ríe conmigo, tiene unos enormes dientes aperlados.

—¿Cómo te llamas y cual es tu edad valiente chico?—pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

—Keith Fuerst, 18 años—digo entre nervioso y emocionado.

—¡Damas y Caballeros, les presento a los valientes chicos que representaran a este brillante Distrito en los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!—dice la mujer y segundos después la multitud aplaude.

Nos damos la mano, la mano de Elle es suave, como la imaginé, la chica me mira con su rostro inexpresivo que no cambia cuando yo le sonrió.

Me siento emocionado, voy a los Juegos con ella, estaré días con ella, voy a convivir con ella, como siempre quise, pero luego la realidad me da un golpe en mi cara, hay un problema, uno tiene que morir, sonrío un poco por los nervios y lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, me siento como un idiota.

* * *

**Bueno, esta fue la primera cosecha, habrá chicos mas "queribles" y con diferentes historias en otros Distritos, aquí solo hay una chica robot y un niño consentido x3**

**Espero mejorar al escribir cosecha tras cosecha, a estos les toco la mala suerte de ser los primeros, espero haber corregido lo que pude y que se entendiera bien, pero ya quería empezar cosechas C:**

**Comenten que les parecen estos chicos :3 **

**Saludoss!**


	4. Distrito 2: Michaela y Nate

**Distrito 2**

**Michaela y Nate**

**Michaela Mcay **

—Vamos anímate Michaela, sabes que soy la mejor, no vas a salir herida, bueno, no si no lo quiero—dice Shaleen con un gran numero de cuchillos en sus manos guiñándole un ojo a Jimmie.

—Shaleen, no, a veces ocurren los accidentes—le digo un poco asustada, mi voz suena temblorosa.

Lo que me esta pidiendo mi amiga es que me ponga frente a la zona de lanzamiento de cuchillos y ella los lance a mi alrededor, no, no soy tonta, se que es peligroso.

—Eres cobarde como una rata—se gira bruscamente y fulmina con la mirada a Jimmie—Jimmie, tu, frente a la zona.

Jimmie obedece, ella obedece ciegamente las ordenes de Shaleen, claro, Shaleen es enorme para ser de nuestra edad, todas las chicas le tienen cierto temor, es una abusiva, que hasta las chicas mayores evitan meterse con ella, y como era de esperarse, ahora se presentará voluntaria para los Juegos, ha estado insoportable desde hace semanas, que ella salió seleccionada para ser voluntaria.

—¿Lista?

—S-si— dice Jimmie, su pecoso rostro denota nerviosismo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco cuchillos alrededor del cuerpo de Jimmie se clavan en el banco, Jimmie da un paso al frente, mira los cuchillos y grita:

—¡Eres genial Shaleen!

—¿Ves?ella si es buena amiga, asi es mas real lanzarlos hacia una persona.

Siempre quiere hacer lo que ella quiere, hemos sido amigas desde hace diez años, las tres, y ella es abusiva y controladora, pero me aterra, me aterra enfrentarla, esa mujer es enorme y horrenda, como quisiera hacer algo.

Es de las chicas que te rompen un brazo solo porque le lanzaste una mirada que a su parecer fue fea. Pero ahora va a ir a los Juegos, espero que haya mejores tributos que ella, para que no sea la chica aterradora, y que no vuelva mas.

El gimnasio se encuentra solo, bueno, solo están los aspirantes atributos y sus amigos. Veo al otro chico, es de 17 años, es un chico bastante diferente para este Distrito, es mas bajo, y el arma que utiliza mas es un arco. Si, esto no se ve mucho en el Distrito, pero veo que se mueve muy rápido, espero que sea competencia para Shaleen, porque ellos ya tienen cierta enemistad.

—¿Qué haces boba? Ven a seguir...—dice la chica toro pero se detiene—¡Ey nena!—grita hacia el chico—No sabia que podíamos ir dos chicas a los Juegos.

El chico camina tranquilo hacia nosotras.

—Hola, buenos días Shaleen, ¿que tal el entrenamiento?

—No te creas Parrish, no porque tu papi y tu hermanito ganaron significa que tu lo harás, eres un enclenque comparado con ellos, en los Juegos, ya quiero ver mi cuchillo en tu garganta.

—¿Segura?—el chico ríe—bueno, si estas muerta no puedes lanzar cuchillos—Shaleen esta molesta, lo se mas que nadie.

—¿Perder? esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario.

—Si, seguro como muchas otras palabras mas, ya veo que tu "vocabulario no es muy extenso—responde el chico, mientras que Shaleen ya esta echando humo—Me tengo que ir—se dirige a Jimmie y a mi y simplemente nos dice una palabra—Suerte—y se retira.

—Quiero deshacerme de este idiota—dice Shaleen mientras lanza cuchillos a la nada—después me mira furiosa—Michaela, ponte en la zona, ya.

—No—solo salió de mi boca, sin pensarlo.

—¿Que? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me contradigan, ahora...

—¿Que no has escuchado? dije que no—la que habla no parece que sea yo, las palabras salen solas , decirlas me produce cierto temor, pero a la vez tanto placer. Jimmie ahoga un gritito.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es ver a Tonya acercarse a mi, después de un puño en mi abdomen, me quedo sin aire, dolor y el piso.

—A ver si te quedan ganas de volver a hacerte la valiente niña.

Cuando me recupero, me levanto, estoy molesta, pero una sensación de venganza recorre mi cuerpo, tranquila. Me dirijo a mi casa, al llegar esta mi madre en la cocina, solo me saluda y voy a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi cama, siento como si algo estuviera encerrado en mi pecho y no puedo quitarlo, no puedo hacer nada frente a Shaleen, años de molestia, años de estar soportándola, o quiero seguir, tengo un hacha en mi cajón, dicen que no se puede tener armas en casa, pero aun asi todos tienen, tomo mi hacha y la hundo en mi almohada, una y otra vez, hasta que hay relleno blanco por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué paso aquí?—dice Michelle, es mi hermana menor.

—Se adelanto el invierno—digo un poco desahogada.

—¿Qué pasa Michaela?

—No es nada, odiaba a esa almohada, le di su merecido.

Michelle levanta la ceja y no pregunta, es lo que me gusta de ella, entiende muy bien cuando no quieres hablar.

—Dice mamá que te arregles de una vez, ya es tarde—dice mi hermana antes de retirarse.

Después de ducharme me pongo un vestido purpura sencillo, no es que me preocupe mucho por como me vista, el vestido es e cuello en "V" con manga corta ajustado hasta la cintura, lo acompaño con un par de zapatos negros. Veo mi reflejo, mi cabello es castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, mi cara es algo pálida y mis ojos son color verde-avellana, dicen que Michelle y yo nos parecemos mucho, solo que ella tiene el cabello hasta la cintura y es mas delgada.

Ya lista para la cosecha voy con mi madre, mi padre ya llegó y junto con Michelle nos dirigimos hacia el Edificio de Justicia, caminamos por el montañoso terreno de mi Distrito y llegamos.

Veo a Shaleen y Jimmie de lejos, que me miran y cuchichean algo, sobre mi, porque me ven y ríen.

El alcalde da su discurso y todos están alegres, otro emocionante año de Juegos, esta ahora la mujer mas colorida del mundo, Ernestinne Jennings, una regordeta mujer de colores, ya lleva mas de diez años acompañando al Distrito 2 y luce exactamente igual.

—¿Cómo se encuentran todos?—todos gritan de emoción—¿Qué les parece si conocemos a nuestros guerreros?—grito de emoción—La mujer regordeta se dirige a la urna de las chicas, pienso en Shaleen, la molestia que siento hacia ella, mis ganas de ir a los Juegos, yo estaba pensando en como hacer molestarla, ahora lo sé.

—¡Soy voluntaria!—grito lo mas fuerte que puedo, y algo dentro de mi se libera y burbujea emoción. Me dirijo hacia el escenario, una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en mis labios, como una niña que ha hecho una travesura.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre y edad amiguita?

—Mi nombre es Michaela Mcay y tengo 16 años—respondo con las burbujas aun en mi pecho.

Una gran emoción recorre mi cuerpo, voy a los Juegos, y lo mejor es que Shaleen no. Con esto estamos a mano, Shaleen ahora me debe de odiar, pero no puede hacerme nada, voy a regresar como vencedora, y seré lo suficientemente importante para que me haga algún daño, y si no se cumple la primera opción ¿Qué me puede hacer si estaré muerta?. Estoy feliz, se cual sea el resultado, hice lo que quería, espero te la pases bien viendo como no estas tu en el televisor "amiga".

* * *

**Nate Parrish **

Me desperté hace unos quince minutos, pero me he quedado mirando al techo, no es nada interesante, solo un blanco techo sin mancha alguna, muchos dirían que estoy con la mirada perdida, en realidad es con mi mente ocupada, en ella misma, que tanto se puede hurgar en ella, con nuevos pensamientos a cada minuto, hasta que creo que es suficiente, me levanto y me lavo la cara con agua fría, después me cambio con ropa para ir a entrenar.

Bajo las escaleras de mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y tomo cosas de la cocina para desayunar antes de entrenar, trato de ser lo mas silencioso posible, mis padres aun duermen.

Es muy temprano, pero hoy es un día muy importante para mi, cada año esperamos el día de cosecha para ver quienes serán los chicos que nos van a representar, este año tengo el privilegio de ser yo. Algunos no estaban de acuerdo porque no aparento mucho, pero todos muestran desacuerdo al salir de lo "normal", común, corriente.

Lo que ocurre es que mi padre es un vencedor del Distrito 2, ganó los Juegos hace 21 años, y hace dos años gano mi hermano Emerick, los dos son grandes y fuertes y ambos usaron una espada, pero yo me parezco mas a mi madre hablando de tamaño, soy mas bajo y delgado, y he sentido una gran afinidad con el arco. Si, yo uso un arco, no es muy común, pero me gusta ser el diferente, tengo algo propio, ser diferente es algo que a muchos les asusta, por eso cuando se ve algo distinto se recurre al rechazo. Y el ser mas bajo y delgado me hace mas rápido y sigiloso.

Voy llegando al gimnasio, esta completamente vacío, porque es muy temprano y los días de cosecha solo nos permiten venir al que será voluntario, y nos puede acompañar algún amigo, que por cierto espero a Ilan, de seguro se le hizo un poco tarde, sigue eso típico de llegar después de la hora acordada.

Unos minutos después escucho la puerta de entrada y se que es Ilan.

—Buenas noches—digo.

—Si, casi literalmente, son noches—dice bostezando—¿Por que me haces venir aquí a las siete de la madrugada?

—Apoya a tu amigo.

—Si, empecemos de una vez, si no me muevo caeré al suelo dormido.

Tomo el arco y empiezo a lanzar, doy en el blanco a todo, años de practica lo respaldan, Ilan se encarga de alejar las dianas y me dice desde donde tire, el siempre fue un gran compañero de entrenamiento.

—¿Crees que esto será lo único que te pondré a hacer? Esto lo haces hasta con los ojos cerrados Nate, pero veamos—lleva una bolsa en la mano—A ver si a esto le aciertas—y lanza al aire un pequeño saco relleno de algo.

Rápidamente me preparo para disparar y le doy, el lanza mas, me cuesta mas trabajo tan rápido y seguido, pero aun asi lo hago bien.

—Estas listo,creí que seria mas difícil, pero no, estas listo para los Juegos.

—¿Que creías?¿que el entrenamiento de años fue en vano?

—Claro que no, ahora deberíamos de probar otras armas.

Obedezco, creo que es importante saber utilizar la mayor cantidad de armas posibles, no siempre en la arena hay todo tipo de armas, probamos de todo un poco. Ilan practica conmigo, hasta que se vuelve a abrir la puerta y entran tres chicas, una de ellas es Shaleen, la voluntaria de este año, mi compañera y es tan dulce como un limón.

—Mira quien esta ahí—dice Ilan—la chica mas linda del Distrito 2.

—La chica mas femenina—añado a su frase.

Shaleen es la chica mas grotesca, abusiva y trata a sus amigas como basura.

—Nate, me tengo que ir, madre quiere que la ayude en la tienda ¿te quedas?

—Si, quiero practicar un poco mas, nos vemos en la cosecha.

—Hasta al rato.

Estoy lanzando pero veo que Shaleen lanza cuchillos al lado de una de sus amigas, me sorprende, a esa chica no le a acertado ni uno en el abdomen, pecho o cuello por casualidad, no es muy buena para cuchillos, no tanto para hacer esas practicas con sus "amigas".

Decido que es hora de irme, voy a colocar el arco y el carcaj en su lugar cuando una voz gruesa para ser de mujer me llama.

—¡Ey nena! No sabia que podíamos ir dos chicas a los Juegos.

Me dirijo a ella, sería fácil ignorarla, pero no tengo prisa.

—Hola, buenos días Shaleen ¿que tal el entrenamiento?—respondo amablemente.

—No te creas Parrish, no porque tu papi y tu hermanito ganaron significa que tu lo harás, eres un enclenque comparado con ellos, en los Juegos, ya quiero ver mi cuchillo en tu garganta.

—¿Segura?—suelto una risa despectiva—bueno, si estas muerta no puedes lanzar cuchillos—la chica ya esta molesta.

—¿Perder? esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario.

—Si, seguro como muchas otras palabras mas, ya veo que tu vocabulario no es muy extenso—le digo sin importancia—la chica deforma la cara en una mueca de rabia—Me tengo que ir—me dirijo a las chicas, que pena que tengan que soportar a Shaleen—Suerte.

Y me retiro sin decir ni una palabra mas.

Caminando hacia casa veo alrededor de mi Distrito montañoso, ya hay mucha gente despierta y se ve emocionada, muchos de ellos me miran al pasar, saben que seré el voluntario.

Llego a mi casa, y estoy frente a la puerta de entrada, listo para pasar cuando escucho voces, son casi susurros, como las que cuentan algo que no quieren que todos se enteren, acerco mi oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, son mis padres.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—dice mi madre.

—Que es mas bajo y delgado que los otros chicos, usa arco, se que es bueno pero es menos intimidante—parece que escoge sus palabras, o busca un buen argumento—Yo ya pasé por esto, se como es ir a los Juegos, no es fácil, hay otros chicos profesionales mayores en cuanto a tamaño, la gente del Capitolio esperará a un chico grande...

—Pero desde pequeño fue su sueño ir a los Juegos, tu mismo le fuiste dando ideas, a Nate y a Emerick, y ahora que Emerick ya los ganó, creo que Nate también puede hacerlo ¿Estas diciendo que no confías en tu hijo?

—Así se escucha mal, pero seamos realistas—siento el calor recorrer mi cuerpo—Emerick estaba mucho mas preparado, mas fuerte, grande y capaz...—no lo dejo continuar, abro la puerta de golpe y camino a mi habitación sin detenerme.

—¡Nate!—grita mi madre.

Llego a mi habitación y cierro la puerta tras de mi, me siento en mi cama y con mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cara en la palma de mis manos. La conversación de mis padres da vueltas en mi cabeza, no, esto no tiene por que afectarme, lo tomaré como impulso, si, eso haré, le demostraré a mi padre que no soy ese chico frágil que el cree, o según él, parezco.

En mi mente empiezan a llegar recuerdos, como piezas de rompecabezas, cosas que me habían sido indiferentes, pero ahora encajan, el entusiasmo forzado al comentar con mi padre sobre entrenamientos o sobre los Juegos, también recuerdo cuando Emerick estaba en mi situación, la actitud de mi padre era diferente, alegre, real. Que idiota fui ¿como no lo advertí? Pero bien, es como cuando no notamos algo, hasta que lo comparamos con otra cosa, y es ahí el momento Justo donde entendemos.

Entro a la regadera y me baño con agua fría, saludable y refrescante para despejar la mente. Después salgo con la toalla en mi cintura cuando llaman a mi puerta.

—Hijo, soy yo, vengo a traer tu ropa de cosecha, es la ropa nueva.

No puedo dejarla fuera, ella si confía en mi, asi que abro la puerta y mi madre entra.

—Hijo, lo que escuchaste antes, bien, no creo que lo decía en serio, ya sabes como es...—comienza con tono de quitándote importancia.

—No mamá, no tienes por que darme explicaciones, escuché todo bien, y no me importa, le haré caso omiso a esas palabras.

—Hijo, yo se que puedes...

—Esta bien—sonrío y ella también lo hace—Yo se que lo sabes.

—Te espero abajo.

Me visto, es un pantalón negro de vestir con una camiseta azul rey, veo mi reflejo, cabello oscuro, ojos azules, como mi hermano, pero claro, se en lo que no me parezco, pero no voy a dejar que me afecte, no tiene por qué.

Voy a la planta baja de mi casa y esta mi padre con mi madre, listos para irnos.

Después de caminar un poco llegamos a la plaza donde ya se ve mucha gente, muchas personas saludan a mi padre, es famoso por ser vencedor.

—Emerick será mentor—comenta mi padre.

—¿Emerick?—no quiero que sea Emerick, no tengo nada en su contra, pero esperaba a alguien con mas experiencia.

—Tu hermano te acompañará—dice mi madre sonriente.

—Nate—comienza mi padre con tono de disculpa o arrepentimiento.

—Disculpen, ahí esta Ilan, es hora de irme—digo interrumpiendo y me despido de ambos. De mi madre con un abrazo y a mi padre le dedico una simple mirada.

Ilan y yo le decimos nuestros nombres al hombre de las listas que nos deja pasar al área de los 17 años. Sube al escenario el alcalde y da su discurso, es el mismo de siempre, creo que si eligieran a alguien al azar podría decirlo esa persona.

Después llega la mujer colorida, ella lleva por lo menos 15 colores diferentes, son color pastel, lo bueno, he visto a gente del Capitolio con colores chillantes que lastiman con solo mirarlos.

—¿Cómo se encuentran todos?—todos gritan de emoción—¿Qué les parece si conocemos a nuestros guerreros?—grito ensordecedor —La mujer se dirige a la urna de las chicas.

—¡Melinda Spence!—no da tiempo de que la chica salga de la zona cuando una voz que no es la que esperaba se escucha en todo el lugar.

—¡Soy voluntaria!

Busco a la dueña de la voz cuando veo que de la zona de los 16 sale una chica, no es Shaleen, y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios, es una de sus "amigas", me alegro por ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre y edad amiguita?

—Mi nombre es Michaela Mcay y tengo 16 años.

—Ahora vamos con los chicos—se dirige a la urna y lee el papel—¡Dough Hurle!—no espero a que el chico se haga presente y grito:

—¡Soy voluntario!—camino hacia el escenario y llego junto a la mujer de colores.

—¿Cómo te llamas joven?¿y tu edad?

—Soy Nate Parrish, tengo diecisiete años.

—Vaya vaya, el mismísimo hijo y hermano de vencedores—dice entusiasta—¡Un aplauso para nuestros tributos Distrito 2!—un ensordecedor aplauso con gritos de emoción llena la plaza.

Saludo a la chica y ella hace lo mismo. A partir de ahora debo de demostrar a todos, principalmente a mi padre, que las apariencias son solo eso, apariencias.

* * *

**Que les parecieron los chicos del segundo Distrito?**

**Quería**** actualizar desde hace rato, pero la escuela estuvo muuy ocupada, y después de ella, hasta ahora pude actualizar :)**

**De aquí nos vamos a un Distrito "normal" si se podría llamar de alguna manera, me refiero a uno de no profesionales. Ya quiero comenzar con esos Distritos, ya que hay mas variedad de historias, y no solo el chico(a) "yoquieroiralosJuegosporlarazonqueseayconmihistori aperoquieroir" ajaja y ya va a haber chicos que van a ir por azar sin ellos querer :'C**

**Saludos! déjenme su opinión mediante un review :3**


	5. Distrito 3: Bridgett y Cassidy

**Distrito 3**

**Bridgett y Cassidy**

**Bridgett Bailey**

—¡Mamá! ¡Pero en verdad lo necesito!

—Bridgett, linda, no es importante.

—¡Pero lo quiero!

—Hija, si sigues asi ya no te voy a pedir que me acompañes a hacer las compras ¿entendido?

Esta vez no funcionó, en verdad quiero ese pastelito, es pequeño y parece que tiene unas rosa arriba como decoración, son algo caros, pero papá gana bien en la fabrica, bueno, bastante como para que mamá se quede en casa a cuidar de nosotras, y se que ella puede comprare el pastelito, a veces se pone asi de molesta.

—No, se que puedes ¿Por qué no?—siempre exijo que me de una explicación lógica—¿por-que-no?

—¡Por que soy tu madre y yo te lo digo!

—Eso no es un buen argumento, si me das una explicación dejo de insistir, ahora, espero esa explicación.

—¿Qué? hija, estas haciendo eso por un simple pastel.

—Es delicioso y lo quiero madre, lo quiero madre, lo quiero...—sonrió, lo he logrado, la conozco.

La mujer suspira y termina accediendo, como siempre.

—Esta bien hija, tómalo, ¡pero solo esta vez! ¿entendido?

—Claro mami—digo mientras tomo ese pequeño pastelillo.

Nos dirigimos a la casa con bolsas de compras, al llegar me comeré este delicioso postre, vivimos en el centro del Distrito 3, por lo que las tiendas se encuentran a corta distancia de nuestro hogar, es cómodo vivir aquí, pero solo los que tienen puestos mas altos en las fabricas, como mi papi vivimos mas al centro.

Papá diseña cosas electrónicas, es un hombre inteligente y bastante ocupado, sinceramente yo no comprendo muchas cosas de lo que hace, tiene su escritorio lleno de papeles con información de no se que. No tengo que comprenderlo de todas formas, le da dinero a mamá y ella compra cosas, entre ellas pastelitos como el que llevo en mi mano.

Entramos a mi casa, no es grande, pero es suficiente para los cuatro. He visto las otras casas de los que trabajan simplemente uniendo partes de aparatos electrónicos, son mas aburridas, como la casa de Willow, pero es mi mejor amiga, aunque prefiero invitarla ella a mi casa que yo ir a la suya.

—¿Me podrías ayudar a ordenar las compras Bridgett?

—No puedo mami, necesito ir a mi habitación a...—no se a que, odio ordenar las bolsas de compras—...a ordenar, mi, ¿cama?

—¿Tu cama?—mamá ríe—¡Eres una pequeña tramposa! Yo la hice en la mañana, pero puedes irte, te doy crédito por intentarlo.

Sonrío, ella siempre cae, me dirijo victoriosa a mi habitación perfectamente ordenada, me gusta tener orden, o mejor dicho, me gusta que mantengan este orden, yo odio hacer cualquier tipo de limpieza, simplemente sentir el polvo en mis manos es asqueroso, y que nadie me hable de lavar los platos, esa asquerosa la grasa en contra del agua.

Me veo en mi espejo, soy bastante bonita, mamá me lo dice todo el tiempo, también lo dice Willow y algunas otras compañeras de la escuela, tengo la piel muy blanca con unas cuantas pecas en mis mejillas, me gustan mucho, y cuido mi cabello como si fuera oro, no permito que nadie lo toque, es pelirrojo y brilla mucho, es porque duermo con una trenza todas las noches, mi hermoso cabello debajo de la cintura, en unos delicados rulos y mis ojos son verdes, brillan mas que los de otras chicas, aunque yo quisiera que fueran azules.

A mis trece años son una chica hermosa, sonrío y recuerdo que tengo un pastelillo, lo pruebo y lo saboreo,no sabe tan bien como creí.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿lo sabias?—me veo loca hablando con este postre, pero es verdad, la cubierta sabe a manteca, le falta azúcar en mi opinión.

Lanzo el pastelillo al bote de basura que tengo en mi habitación, le hubiera pedido a mi mami una de esas barras de chocolate, estaría mejor.

Salgo de mi habitación y mamá ya ordenó la cocina, Hillary se encuentra en la mesa comiendo, ella es mi pequeña hermana, tiene cinco años y es una molestia, tiene mi color de cabello, también de piel, lo obtuvimos de mi madre, es como una copia barata y pequeña de Bridgett.

—Voy a salir a pasear.

—No, hija—dice mama y le lanzo la mirada, ella suspira—esta bien, pero no llegues muy tarde, ya sabes que día es hoy.

—Claro.

Es aburrido este Distrito, al igual que su gente, mas en este día, por cierto, es día de cosecha, a toda la gente le aterra, a mi no. No creo que se merezca estar mucho en mis pensamientos, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar, a veces pienso que podría salir elegida, pero se me hace difícil, nunca he pedido teselas y tengo solo trece años, de ahí tengo un año entero para estar tranquila sin pensar en cosechas.

El Distrito 3 es una pequeña ciudad, no se ve mucha vegetación, y donde mire se ve gris, gris y blanco.

No se que hago caminando por las calles de este lugar, tal vez quería despejarme, a veces me gusta salir a pasear y que mi cabello ondee con el viento, pero hoy no lo hay, creo que regresaré a casa, también se me pasó por la mente ir con Willow, pero ella tiene un hermano bebe que llora mucho, me molestan los bebes, tuve que esperar como dos años a dejar de tener uno en casa.

Voy caminando cuando veo un pequeño cachorro, lo cual me extraña, no es común ver a animales en el Distrito 3, es un pequeño perrito color canela.

—Hola bonito—le digo colocándome en cuclillas, el pequeño se acerca a mi, me pregunto si...reviso, eres niña—Disculpa ¿Cómo estas "bo-ni-ta"? ¿quieres venir conmigo a casa?

Levanto al animalito y lo llevo a casa, mamá de seguro me va a permitir conservarlo, entro por la puerta y lo enseño.

—¡Que bonito es!—exclama Hillary.

—Si, es nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia, se va a llamar Hillary—le digo con una sonrisa.

—¡Bridgett!—me reclama Hillary humano.

—Callada pulga

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto aquí?—mamá llega y ve a la perrita, después hace una extraña cara—No se puede quedar aquí Bridgett.

—Dame una explicación...

—No vengas con eso, esta vez digo no y no.

—Si no quieres darme una explicación, es por que no sabes que decir realmente—le digo levantando una ceja.

—¿A si? Si no te doy una explicación es porque no quiero, deja a ese perro, ¡no podemos tener mascotas niña! Necesitan alimento, limpieza y cuidados ¿tu no se los vas a dar cierto?

—Pero ma...—le digo con el tono de voz, ella niega.

—Dije que no y es no.

—Pero...

—¡NO!

Dejo a Hillary en la puerta y me voy a mi habitación, claro, esta vez ganó la mujer, es la única vez que lo ha hecho, se ha salido con la suya, no quizo darme una explicación porque no la tiene. ¿Que tiene de malo tener una mascota?

Después de unas horas me encuentro vestida para la cosecha con un vestido verde manzana con unos zapatos a juego. Mi cabello tiene un pequeño lazo del color del vestido.

Caminamos a la plaza y no miro a mi madre, aun estoy molesta con ella.

—Bridgett, te ves muy linda—me dice, pero no la miro, si no que camino mas rápido—No te enojes linda, sabes que no debemos de tener mascotas.

No la veo, llego al registro, digo mi nombre y entro, ni siquiera me despido, después me puede comprar algo bonito y ya veremos.

Entra el alcalde del Distrito, da su discurso y después la fea y joven mujer, lleva mucho plateado y el cabello rubio casi blanco, se llama Daphne Hertz, saluda a todos y después va a la urna de las chicas, espero el nombre de la desgraciada.

—Bridgett Bailey—oh, esa desgraciada soy yo.

Camino muy seria hacia el escenario, no siento miedo, al parecer espero despertarme, al parecer es la sorpresa que no deja que mis emociones lleguen rápidamente, voy a ir a los Juegos, ahora empiezo a sentir un poco el miedo, no creo que los chicos tengan cuidado conmigo por ser linda, me asusta que me puedan hacer, o lo que pueda sentir si lo hacen, además en los Juegos viven en la naturaleza, sin bañarse, sin comer.

Pienso en mi madre, mi padre y en las "Hillarys", pero pienso mas en mamá. Ella quería alegrarme, me hablaba y la ignoré, tal vez si debí dedicarle por lo menos una mirada.

* * *

**Cassidy Ross **

Estoy en mi cama que aun conserva mi calor, es muy agradable esta sensación, las sábanas son muy finas y suaves, y el colchón es excepcionalmente cómodo, pero el día de hoy no cuadra con la descripción mi cama.

Llevo dos cosechas en mi registro, obviamente no he salido elegido, pero me asustan estos días, creo que es muy aterrador ir al Capitolio, que después de exhibiciones y pruebas a los chicos, los lanzan como si fueran cualquier cosa a luchar entre ellos. Es muy triste ver como se convierten en asesinos un puñado de adolescentes, obligados.

Me saca de mis pensamientos el aroma de lo que mi madre esta cocinando, ella consigue los ingredientes mas finos del mismísimo Capitolio para hacer comida, se ha vuelto una excelente cocinera, aprendió desde que ganó los Quintos Juegos del Hambre, eso la ayudó como distracción, y cada rato prepara desde exóticos platillos picantes a pasteles muy dulces y cremosos.

Cocina todo el tiempo, mas de lo que debería, creo, y mucho mas de lo que se acostumbra en el Distrito, es por esa razón que mi padre está muy pasado de peso, ya que el lleva viviendo como quince años con ella, me lo imagino comiendo todo lo que ella cocina, todos esos años, desayuno, comida y cena.

Mamá tiene mucho miedo en los días de hoy, por mi, soy su único hijo, ella no quiere que yo viva lo que ella vivió, o peor, que ni llegue a vivir lo que ella vivió.

Comprendo, bueno no exactamente por que no lo he vivido, pero puedo imaginarme de por que se asusta, ella vivió cosas muy fuertes en los Juegos del Hambre, nunca quiere hablar de ello, ni queremos que lo haga, pero dice que papá y yo la ayudamos para salir adelante, no me gusta ver a mi madre triste, es de lo mas feo que se puede ver, asi que a veces la ayudo a cocinar y podría pensar que se le olvidan los Juegos, pero no, solo los hace a un lado.

Me pregunto como los ganó, pero pensar en tu madre joven participando en esos sangrientos Juegos, donde se envían al matadero a niños inocentes me parece inimaginable. Ella tiene el video de sus Juegos, pero no me permite verla, claro que no me lo permite, pero la curiosidad ha crecido mucho, he estado a punto de verlo, pero no podría, la culpa me llenaría. Es raro que mamá no lo haya destruido, pero a ella no le gusta destruir las cosas, simplemente las guarda, ella no quizo tocar el vídeo de nuevo.

Sigo pensando en los Juegos, he entrenado un poco por "precaución", no se usar ningún arma especialmente bien, solo un poco el arco, no me apetece mucho usarlas.

—¡Buenos días Cassidy!—entra mi madre con una bandeja llena de comida—Te he traído el desayuno a la cama.

—Muchas gracias mamá—no me gusta que haga eso, me siento muy flojo, bien podríamos comer en la mesa, pero ella insiste y yo la acepto, viene nerviosa.

—Hice todo lo que te gusta, sencillo, esta vez hice huevo, tocino, galletas, fruta y chocolate caliente.

—No te preocupes, lo que sea que hagas esta bien mamá, te lo agradezco.

Como en silencio, mi madre solo me observa y ella come también, mi padre aun debe de estar dormido, duerme mucho. Al terminar se lleva los platos, estoy demasiado lleno.

Me levanto y me veo en el espejo, veo a un chico muy rubio y pálido con ojos azules muy descoloridos, son casi grises, me toco las mejillas, se ven un poco mas grandes,que hace unas semanas, la comida de mamá. Salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y veo a mis padres.

—Vamos a salir Cassidy, vamos de compras y después debo de ir a hablar sobre—traga saliva y suspira—Los Juegos, seré mentora este año—suspira, también debe de ser fuerte tener que ir año tras año a ver a niños inocentes morir.

Tenemos solo dos vencedores, peor el otro esta enfermo, asi que a mi madre le toca la parte mas pesada.

—Que les vaya bien.

—Te veo en la cosecha Cassidy.

—Nos vemos campeón, debo de ir a acompañar a tu madre, no hagas travesuras—dice mi padre riendo, soy el chico que le hace competencia a las piedras en cuanto a hacer travesuras.

Se van los dos, ahora estoy solo, veo la pantalla de televisión y la curiosidad me invade ¿después de varios años me atrevería?

Lo hago, me dirijo rápido, estoy nervioso, siento que hay cámaras grabando o que mamá llegará en cualquier momento y me va a descubrir.

Tomo la caja donde esta el video, lleno de polvo, esto sudando también, en ella dice "Los Quintos Juegos del Hambre, Cara Hill" su apellido de soltera. Lo introduzco en el reproductor y espero.

Primero aparecen las cosechas y toman a diferentes niños, veo ami madre, seria, joven y delgada, adelanto esa parte porque se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando eligen a una niña de 12 años y llora mucho en uno de los Distritos del medio. Después aparecen los desfiles, llevan vestuarios extraños, veo a mamá, esta disfrazada de ¿foco? Brilla mucho, pero es un vestuario muy poco ingenioso. Después los puntajes, ella obtuvo un 5, después pasan a las entrevistas, mamá se ve linda, es delgada y tiene el cabello muy rubio como yo, lleva puesto un vestido plateado y el cabello rizado. Se ve nerviosa, pero la entrevista no le sale tan mal, es extraño ver a mi madre de 15 años, joven y hacia los Juegos, me imagino que pensaba en ese momento, tal vez ella no pensaba en regresar, iba a un lugar donde puede pasar lo que sea, y la gente que te rodea te quiere muerto, pero ahora esta aquí, 19 años después, con un hijo y un esposo, cocinando para olvidar todo esto.

La culpa empieza a crecer, estoy viendo esto, por lo que mi madre tiene pesadillas ¿Por qué? Voy a pararlo pero los Juegos están por comenzar. Soy una persona terrible.

Hay 24 chicos rodeando la Cornucopia, veo en donde están, es una pradera o algo asi, hay vegetación verde, por los trajes que llevan, me imagino que es cálido, pero alrededor hay arboles altos y delgados, como un bosque seco.

Enfocan a mi madre desde la vista de otro tributo, se ve nerviosa pero concentrada, suena el gong y todo empieza, mi corazón se acelera y siento nauseas, mamá toma una pequeña mochila y huye rápido, después hay una toma del Baño de Sangre, solo veo sangre, los profesionales actuando, es horrible, se me revuelve el estómago.

Voy corriendo al baño y regreso todo lo que mi madre me preparó en el desayuno, me siento horrible. Entro a la ducha y me refresco, después estoy un poco mas tranquilo.

Al salir llevo puesta la bata de baño, pero recuerdo que no pare el vídeo voy corriendo y apago la televiso de una vez, dejo todo como estaba, me alegro de no haber seguido viéndolo. Es extraño, ya he visto otros Baños de Sangre en Juegos anteriores, obviamente no por gusto, si no por obligación.

Me visto con la ropa de la cosecha, una camiseta crema con un pantalón negro, asi de sencillo.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa, no puedo, lo que sea lleva a esos Juegos, no tenia que verlos, aunque los detuve y no vi mas del Baño de Sangre, cuando algo me preocupa, como la culpa en este momento, no deja de visitar mi cabeza y asi será por un tiempo.

Digo mi nombre y entro a la zona de los 14 años.

Bajo la cabeza, entra el alcalde y habla, intento poner atención al discurso, pero no puedo, no es lo suficiente como para sobresalir sobre mis otros pensamientos, ni siquiera la figura extremadamente delgada y plateada de Daphne Hertz.

Se dirige a la urna de las chicas.

—¡Bridgett Bailey!

Veo salir a una chica de trece años, bastante linda, la conozco solo de vista, se ve muy tranquila tomando en cuenta hacia donde va ahora.

Después e dirige a la urna de los chicos.

—¡Cassidy Ross!

Esto golpea duro, veo a mi madre arriba en el escenario, no me había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora, aunque de alguna forma sabia que aquí estaba, sorprendida y asustada, pero se controla. Quien de nosotros se iba a imaginar que nos volveríamos a verde esta manera, porque ella a partir de ahora es mi madre-mentora.

Camino lo mas tranquilo que puedo al escenario para tranquilizar a mi madre, subo y veo a todos, ahora voy a saber que sintió mamá, pero desconozco hasta que punto.

* * *

**Y otra cosecha mas, otra, de algunas que faltan :P**

**Quiero actualizar dos tributos por semana mas o menos, para no durar tanto tiempo en cosechas, de aquí sigue otro Distrito de profesionales, y ya! puuros normalitos :3 no es que tenga preferencia por ellos, o que en los Juegos la voy a tener, pero me gusta mas escribir(hablando de cosechas) a los normalitos C;**

**Ah si! se me ocurrió hacer unas sencillas preguntas cada tres tributos, para saber que piensan de ellos, aquí va(tomen en cuenta a los tributos, chicos y chicas, que han salido hasta ahora, de los Distritos 1, 2 y 3).**

**-¿Qué tributo te ha gustado mas?**

**-¿Cuál tiene mejor historia?**

**-¿Quién crees que tenga mas posibilidades de ganar?**

**-¿Quién crees que tenga menos posibilidades?**

**-¿Qué tributo te ha gustado menos?**

**Déjenme**** su opinión del capítulo por un review :3**


	6. Distrito 4: Pearlie y Rayner

**Distrito 4**

**Pearlie y Rayner**

**Pearlie Boyer  
**

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, duérmete bebe—le digo al pequeño Perry, que veo que ya se esta tranquilizando y ha dejado de llorar.

—Ay Pearlie, no se que haría sin ti, este niño ya te hace mas caso a ti que a su propia madre—me dice mi madre riendo.

Es la verdad, mi pequeño hermano tiene solo 4 meses de edad y a veces se despierta en la madrugada, y yo soy la que lo tranquiliza. Coloco a mi hermano en su cuna y veo la hora, son las seis de la mañana, creo que ya no tiene sentido que vuelva a dormir.

—Ya esta Perry dormido—digo aun con voz de niña—Lo siento, la costumbre—añado riendo.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar hoy?

—Si, la señora Walker necesita que le ayude a ordenar los nuevos productos que le llegaron ayer para abastecer su tienda.

Trabajo con una señora bastante mayor, tiene unos 75 años de edad, enviudó hace unos cinco años, y yo, desde hace 10 meses trabajo con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque la necesidad me obligó, necesitábamos dinero para mantener a mi familia, aun asi tenemos muchas limitaciones, la razón es que hace 10 meses salió un barco a pescar zonas profundas del mar, y ese barco ya no se encontró, desafortunadamente ahí iba mi padre y no se pudo hacer nada. A veces me siento triste, pero aun tengo a mi familia y debemos salir adelante.

Estaba buscando trabajo y la señora Walker me dijo que si le ayudaba a ordenar algunas cosas, y siempre me enseñaron a ser amable, asi que accedí, ella tiene una tienda de hierbas y productos curativos y me ofreció trabajo, a veces creo que me paga bien para ordenar cajas y sacudir el polvo, pero ella me ha dicho que es vieja y no necesita mucho las cosas, asi que tengo que acceder con un poco de pena.

—Hija, ya me voy—dice mi madre, ella también va a trabajar limpiando pescado para el Capitolio—Nos vemos mas tarde, en La Cosecha—dice dándome un beso y sale de la casa.

Hoy es La Cosecha, y tengo planes para ello, planes que nunca imaginé que los tendría, pero es la misma necesidad, si gano tendré el dinero suficiente para mantenerlos, si no, tendrán una boca menos que alimentar y se que Casey va a tomar mi lugar, prefiero aferrarme a la primera opción.

He entrenado, me llevo bastante bien con el tridente, pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo domino, he vencido hasta a chicas mayores. Wael, mi mejor amigo, me dice "la chica salvaje" porque se mucho de supervivencia, conozco de plantas, se hacer fogatas y trampas, además de que se pelear, solo me rió del apodo, no soy agresiva ni nada por el estilo.

Voy a comer un poco antes de irme, y un poco porque es lo que hay, no porque lo quiera, un pequeño vaso de leche y un pan, es lo que alcanzo a comer, debo de dejarle el desayuno a mis hermanos.

—Casey—digo en un susurro para avisar que ya me voy y no despertar a los demás—Casey, es hora de irme, cuida a Perry y a las chicas.

—Que te vaya bien—dice mi hermano mas dormido que despierto.

Salgo por la puerta de la casa y siento el fresco aire matutino, me gustaría quedarme aquí a sentirlo toda la mañana, pero es hora de irme, hoy no voy a entrenar, casi nadie sabe que seré voluntaria, no se que pensaría mi madre de ello, pero yo se que desearía que gane los Juegos, aunque no me lo ha dicho.

—Buenos días señora Walker—digo entrando a la polvorienta tienda de madera.

—Buenos días niña ¿Cómo has estado Pearlie?—responde amablemente la señora.

—Bien, gracias ¿y usted?

—Bien cariño, estas son las cajas que han llegado, ya sabes donde van ¿cierto? Tengo unas cosas que hacer en casa, te veo al rato—dice la señora y se va por la puerta de atrás.

Empiezo a desempacar las cajas y a extraer los pequeños paquetes de hierbas que hay.

Unas horas después regresa la mujer con un delicioso aroma a galletas.

—Para ti y tus hermanos, en este día tan especial para ti—ella sabe que seré voluntaria, me ha dicho que apoyará a mi familia mientras no este.

—Oh, gracias, no se hubiera molestado.

—No, no, no, claro que no, se que a tus hermanos les encantan estas galletas de nuez, llévalas a casa—me dice sonriente, después cambia a una expresión mas seria—y ya sabes, mientras estés en los Juegos, yo voy a apoyar a tu familia.

—No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco—lo agradezco inmensamente—Le diré a Casey que venga todos los días.

—Si, yo espero al muchachito, creo que es hora de irte, necesitas arreglarte.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando haces algo—le digo sonriendo—Gracias señora y le doy una brazo antes de salir.

Camino por calles del Distrito cuando una voz amiga me llama.

—¡Pearlie!—es Wael, mi amigo.

—¿Cómo esta nuestra voluntaria?—ha estado muy emocionada desde que le dije que lo haría.

—Ya Wael, por favor, déjala tranquila—dice Eloise, la que completa el trío de amigos.

—Gracias a los dos chicos, algo nerviosa, pero estoy bien.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿De verdad?, la chica salvaje no puede estar nerviosa.

Me río un poco y Eloise pone los ojos en blanco.

Seguimos mi camino a casa platicando de cosas simples, hasta que llegamos y me despido de mis amigos.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme me veo en el espejo. Mi cabello es exageradamente largo, me llega a la cadera ni mas sin menos, es castaño claro y ondulado, mi piel es morena bronceada, tengo unos ojos verdes que contrastan bastante. Llevo un sencillo vestido color blanco, con flores rosa claro y un par de sandalias color café. Mi cabello lo sujeto en una trenza de lado.

Ya están despiertos todos mis hermanos, Nina de 12 años que lleva en brazos a Perry, Lindsay de 10 y Casey, de 15 años.

—Casey—le digo tomando seriedad—necesito hablar contigo, el se acerca sin decir nada, me aclaro la garganta—Seré voluntaria para los Juegos—mi hermano abre mucho los ojos pero hablo antes de que diga algo—es para apoyar a la familia, y quiero saber si puedo contar contigo para cuidar a los chicos y a mamá, la señora Walker me ha dicho que puedes ayudarla y...

—Pearlie, tranquila, no tienes que darme explicaciones, te entiendo y yo te apoyo, ¿sabes? me imagine que lo harías, no soy un chico inocente, esas horas de entrenamiento...— le doy un abrazo, amo a mi hermano, es muy maduro para su edad, se que esta sorprendido, mucho, pero el me comprende—No me asfixies tampoco, si no como los voy a cuidar—bromea.

—Gracias—le digo de nuevo—Hay que irnos de una vez.

Llegamos a la plaza, y ahí nos encontramos a mamá, le doy un abrazo y Casey, Nina y yo vamos a nuestra zona, yo voy a la de 16. Ahí me encuentro a Eloise, y Wael me saluda desde la zona de los chicos.

Después de que el alcalde habla, entra la mujer mas rara que he conocido,es Freda Shelton, lleva un cabello rubio platino, con un vestido extremadamente ajustado verde azul y su maquillaje pesa unos cinco kilogramos como mínimo.

—Hola a todos, ¿ya están emocionados por conocer a sus representantes?—dice la mujer con una voz algo chillante—vamos con las nenas—camina a la urna y saca un papel, sin esperar mas lo lee—Priscile Rowland.

La conozco, es de mi edad, pero rápidamente grito:

—¡Me presento como voluntaria!—todos me miran un tanto sorprendidos, yo camino lo mas tranquila que puedo hacia el escenario, estoy un poco nerviosa, lo admito.

—Tu nombre y edad son...

—Pearlie Boyer, 16 años.

—¿Qué te parce si conocemos a tu compañero?—va a la urna de los chicos y dice el nombre del chico—¡Louie Mercer!

Un chico de 15 años viene al escenario, pero un chico grita y sube al escenario, lo veo, tiene 18 y es un chico que me incomoda bastante, viene con esos aires de superioridad, se ve amenazante, esta de pie a mi lado. En un momento cruzamos la mirada, me volteo rápidamente y veo que se esta riendo.

—¡Un aplauso para sus tributos Distrito 4!

La multitud aplaude, y yo con mariposas en el estomago,nervios y emoción de la mano, ahora empieza mi viaje, es por ustedes familia.

* * *

**Rayner Vance **

—No, ella tiene la nariz bastante grande—digo, aun no estoy convencido.

—¿Y que te parece Heather?—dice Devon.

—¿Cuál? Heather Dorsey o Heather Hess?

—Hess—dice Devon.

Pienso un poco, es linda pero es torpe en los entrenamientos.

—No, para nada ¿la has visto en las hachas?

—Si, parece que le han puesto aceite en el mango a cada una—dice Rudolph—a cada rato se de resbalan de las manos.

—Por eso digo, ella no me gusta para ir a los Juegos, me gustaría alguien asi como Celeste Pugh.

—Ese es mi amigo, no eres nada tonto, pero ella ha dicho que no quiere ir a los Juegos, creo que se lo rompería una uña y estaría perdida—me responde Devon,

Estamos frente al mar, hoy es el día de cosecha, es mi día, el que he estado esperando desde que me di cuenta que no quiero vivir mas con el tipo que se hace llamar padre. Llevamos unas horas aquí y discutimos sobre que chica estaría bien que me acompañara a los Juegos, espero que sea una linda.

—Creo que se presentara Natalie Waller—dice Rudolph.

—Uy, ¿de verdad?—recuerdo a Natalie, es bastante guapa, sabe manejar bien las armas, pero no me supera, chica ruda—Creo que estaría perfecto, ¿lo tienes asegurado?

—¿Eres idiota o algo parecido? Dije Cre-o—marca mucho al ultima palabra. Le doy un fuerte golpe en el hombro y el me lo regresa hasta que empezamos a pelear en la arena.

—Esos son mis amigos—dice Devon—un par de simios.

—Cállate, creo que a ti te falto un paso para evolucionar.

Con eso basta para que Devon se una a la pelea, es lo que hacemos siempre, trato de golpear de juego, sin hacer daño, pero a veces se me escapa uno que otro fuerte, no, a veces lo hago a propósito.

Después de nuestra lucha nos sacudimos la arena y vamos al centro de la ciudad, tengo que arreglarme para la cosecha, debo de dar la mejor impresión posible, y si que la daré, soy alto y fuerte, creo que el bronceado de la playa ayuda, mi cabello rubio muy claro que no me gusta peinar y mis ojos verdes, pero lo mejor será cuando me vean en acción. Después ya es tiempo de irnos, nos levantamos y me separo de estos animales.

—Te vemos en la cosecha Rayner—dice Rudolph.

—Claro que lo harán.

Camino a casa, y cuando entro veo que mi padre ya esta ahí, que nuevas, borracho.

—¿Que edad tienes tu?

—Mucho menos que tu.

—¿Dieciocho? ¿no?—dice otra vez,como siempre—Ya estas grande, deberías de hacer algo útil...

Trato de ignorarlo, hacer algo útil, lo haré, útil para mi y me alejaré de este viejo borracho. Voy a mi habitación que no es muy grande, en realidad vivo en una jaula de un metro cuadrado, por eso quiero ir a los Juegos, quiero ganar e ir a vivir a La Aldea de los Vencedores, voy a llevar conmigo a mi madre y a mis hermanas, Lillie y Nellie, unas gemelas algo tontas y animosas de 9 años.

—¿Ya te vas a arreglar Rayner?—dice una de ellas, no tengo idea e quien es, las veo exactamente iguales.

—Aja—respondo cortante.

—¡Que emoción! ¿No Lillie?—supongo que esta es Nellie.

Blablabla, lo que sea, voy al cuarto de baño, pequeño y apestoso, me baño y me cambio, me veo como un idiota con esta ropa "formal". Debería ser ilegal vestirse como tonto. No entiendo porque debemos de ir asi a las cosechas. Lo que importa es como actuemos en los Juegos, las armas, no verse soso.

Al salir esta mi madre sentada preparando comida.

—Hijo—dice con su voz débil—te ves bien, me alegra que te quedara esa ropa.

—Ah, ¿tu crees?

—Te ves bien de verdad, ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa, tu padre fue a cambiarse, ya sabes que se molesta si no esta listo todo.

Siento el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, "ya sabes que se molesta cuando no esta listo todo".

—¿Y que si se molesta? ya es bastante viejo para saber poner una mesa—mi madre me mira severa, después entiendo, ella sufre las consecuencias, asi que hago mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudarla.

—Nosotras te ayudamos mamá—dice una de las hermanas.

Terminamos de arreglar la mesa, no se que haya de comer, no se que haya conseguido mi madre hoy, pero va a ser poco, comida con que con esfuerzo alcanza para todos, mi padre vendrá, se va a quejar, no lo soportaré y se hará un desastre, lo sé, se ha vuelto costumbre.

—¿Sabes que? No quiero estar aquí, ya voy a la plaza, caminaré un rato—no quiero comer con ellos, tomo una pieza de pan y me largo.

Camino un poco por el Distrito, no puedo esperar mas por ir a los Juegos, ¿Cuántas semanas estaré ahí? ¿tres?¿cuatro? no lo sé, solo se que lo he esperado desde hace tiempo, y cuando regrese, no tengo que regresar a mi, "casa".

Llego a la plaza y me encuentro con Rudolph y Devon. Decimos nuestros nombres al hombre gordo que esta ahí, después accedemos a la zona de los 18 años, no veo si ya llegaron mi madre, Lillie y Nellie, tendrán tiempo de despedirse cuando me presente voluntario.

Ignoro lo que dice el alcalde, es aburrido, ignoro lo que dice la mujer mas ridícula del mundo, por que es estúpido ¿no sabe que se ve horrible asi? Ni si quiera parece una mujer, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera parece una persona, es una cosa extraña.

Pongo atención en el momento que me interesa, la mujer se dirige a la urna de las chicas y dice el nombre:

—¡Priscile Rowland!

No se quien es esa Priscile, alguien se presenta voluntaria, pero no es la que esperaba.

—¡Me presento como voluntaria!—la miro con sorpresa, es una chica de 16, la he visto por el Distrito, no es lo que esperaba, pero bueno, supongo que esto me toca. No esta tan mal.

—Tu nombre y edad son...

—Pearlie Boyer, dieciséis años—dice la chica, se ve nerviosa, pobre nena.

—¿Qué te parce si conocemos a tu compañero?—va a la urna de los chicos y dice el nombre del chico—¡Louie Mercer!

No me importa quien es el chico, solo me importa gritar:

—¡Me presento como voluntario!—camino al escenario, pongo una gran sonrisa, las cámaras deben de ver esto, deben de ver al gran tributo del 4.

—¡Un aplauso para sus tributos Distrito 4!—dice la rara mujer.

La chica que será mi compañera y yo nos damos la mano, hace una cara de susto cuando me ve, solo me da risa, que linda, debes de acostumbrarte.

Ahora a cumplir mi sueño, por fin voy a salir de esa pocilga, para poner mi nombre muy en alto.

* * *

**Y este es el tercer par de profesionales, que les parecieron? Son los típicos la profesional "lo hago por una buena causa" y el profesional "soy lo mejor y bien malote" jaja xD**

**Sii! de aquí puros normalitos(no profesionales me refiero) C:**

**He querido actualizar desde hace un par de días, pero estoy en ****exámenes, y pues no había podido ademas las correcciones y chequeos de capítulos me vuelven loca! Espero haber arreglado lo mejor que puede el capítulo. He andado bastante distraída, mi mente anda en otros lados, lo sé, es una loquilla x3**

**Déjenme**** su opinión por un review! :3**


	7. Distrito 5: Catherina y Allison

**Distrito 5**

**Catherina y Allison**

**Catherina Knight **

—¡Que hermoso cabello Cat!

—Gracias Amanda, me lo has dicho tres veces en menos de cinco minutos.

—Es hermoso, parece de oro, te envidio loca—me dice mi prima dándome un golpe en mi hombro.

—Auch ¿y por eso me pegas?—río.

—Si, porque yo quiero tu cabello.

—El tuyo es lindo.

—Si, pero es rubio aburrido.

Mi prima siempre elogia mi cabello, le encanta hacerme trenzas y peinados que se le ocurren, mi cabello no es muy largo, a media espalda, pero Amanda dice que es muy suave y brillante y lo usa para crear peinados nuevos. Su cabello también es rubio, solo que mas claro y según ella brilla como paja, lo que me hace reír.

—Ya estas lista Cat—dice mi prima mostrándome un espejo—¿Te gusta?

—Si, es lindo y complicado—le digo viendo el extraño peinado de trenzas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy una excelente estilista.

—Que chica tan modesta. ¿A, sí? ¿estilista? ¿Como de esos tipos de colores que arreglan a los tributos?

—No, esos son extraños, yo soy buena de verdad y no preparo a los chicos...—guarda silencio—mejor no hablamos de nada relacionado con los Juegos ¿te parece?

—Me parece—cambio rápido de tema—Ya tengo hambre ¿preparamos algo?

—¿Galletas? rico—dice, y sale de la habitación enseguida.

Amanda es mi prima, nuestras madres son hermanas, pero es mas que prima, porque nuestra relación es tan buena que nos autodenominamos hermanas, ademas, somos hijas únicas, y buscamos nuestra compañía.  
Creo que todas las semanas ella se queda a dormir en mi casa o yo en la de ella, vivimos una al lado de la otra y tenemos una tienda de ropa, también trabajan nuestros padres en la planta de energía, asi que no me quejo de nada.

Hoy tocó dormir en mi casa, Amanda permanece en mi casa como si fuera en ella, a mi me gusta, hay confianza.  
Voy a la cocina y veo a una despeinada y aun en pijama Amanda buscando la harina para preparar las galletas, en la mesa hay mantequilla leche y huevos, es mucho lujo, pero los días de cosecha nos permiten darnos ese lujo.

Las cosechas no me gustan, pero intento no pensar en ellas, solo cuando vienen, pasan y respiro, los nervios siempre están, debo de dejar de pensar en ello. Me acerco a la mesa, tomo un recipiente y empiezo a mezclar. Leche, huevos harina y mantequilla, mezclamos hasta que quede la masa lista, después formamos las bolitas que serán las galletas, nos encanta cocinar, se podría decir que lo hacemos bien, o eso es lo que nos dicen.

Cuando están todas hechas, van al horno, después de un tiempo salen, calentitas y huelen delicioso, tomamos unas cuantas con leche y dejamos para mas tarde, si nuestros padres quieren probar.

Este desayuno no es uno muy completo que digamos, pero de vez en cuando no pasa nada.

—Quedaron deliciosas, como siempre—dice Amanda dando una mordida a una galleta.

—Si, ya lo se ¿nuestras madres ya deben de estar en la tienda cierto?

—Si, se fueron desde temprano, y nuestros padres en la planta, por cierto—empieza con tono de enfado—nuestras madres quieren que vayamos a la tienda a ayudar con algunas cosas.

—Bien.

No me molesta para nada, soy muy apegada a mi familia, para mi es un placer ayudar en la tienda y estar con mi madre, mi padre o la familia de Amanda. Es con ellos con quien puedo desenvolverme, porque para ser sinceros, no hablo mucho con la gente fuera de mi mi familia. Siempre he sido asi, sacar un tema de conversación me parece complicado, y a la gente le tomo confianza cuando llevo meses de conocerlos. Me dicen que soy muy seria, yo solo hablo cuando creo que es necesario.

Al terminar de desayunar, nos dirigimos a la tienda, queda cerca de casa, por lo que nos toma pocos minutos llegar. Entramos y esta mi mama y mi tía.

—Que bien que vinieron chicas—dice mi tía—Amanda, ayúdame con esto en la bodega.

—Bien—responde ella irritada, se como detesta Amanda ayudar con los montones de ropa.

—Cat, tu estarás conmigo atendiendo a la gente ¿bien?

—Claro mamá.

Me siento detrás del mostrador esperando, observo este lugar, es tan reconfortante estar aquí, me siento casi segura.

Pasan varios minutos, que se convierten en pocas horas aquí en la tienda, yo solo me limito a estar sentada observando, de vez en cuando ayudo a ordenar algunas cosas. Veo como la gente entra con cara seria e inexpresiva, otros, incluso desanimados.

Entran a la tienda una señora con su hijo, ella con rostro de piedra, el niño se ve preocupado. La señora saluda a mi madre y empiezan a hablar, yo solo observo al niño, ¿que edad tendrá? ¿unos 11 o 12 tal vez?

—Cat, hija, ayuda al niño a buscar un pantalón, ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí sentada y necesitas movimiento, temía que dejaras de respirar—mi madre dice bromeando.

—Es su primera cosecha, y ya saben estas reglas de ir formal—dice la mujer con un tono de reproche hacia el Capitolio. Es la forma mas común de desahogarse contra el Capitolio, simplemente comentarlo con otras personas, aunque esto no cambia nada, solo son palabras sin peso.

Me dirijo a la sección de camisetas y empiezo a buscar una que le pueda quedar al niño, este va detrás de mi.

—¿Tu estabas asustada en tu primera cosecha?—pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Si, lo estaba, y aun lo estoy, al acercarse cada cosecha, asi hasta que pasa lo malo. Es lo que quisiera decir, peor no creo que sea prudente, el niño ya esta bastante asustado.

—Si...—digo cuidando mis palabras, como he dicho, hablar con la gente no es lo mio—pero tranquilo...—no le puedo decir que no va a salir elegido, no quiero prometer nada, ni ilusionarlo—...es normal que te sientas asi, solo serán unos minutos, tu solo respira y espera a que pase.

Espera a que pase, espera a que no digan tu nombre, que sea el de otra persona y tu estés libre un año mas, mientras que esa otra persona tendrá que pasar mas de esos "minutos" mientras que su familia no le queda mas que esperar aquí, a que regrese, a que no... De pronto me siento mal, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, ¿acaso no es verdad? mientras uno mismo se salva, o un ser querido, hay alguien que no lo hace, alguien que quería salvarse, quería, _ia..._

—¿Señorita? ¿se encuentra bien?

—¿Eh?—me doy cuenta que sostengo demasiado fuerte el pantalón, se formaron arrugas en la tela—¿esta talla bien? ¿por que no lo pruebas?—le digo al niño, este lo toma y se aleja de mi.

Me siento algo apenada, el pobre niño solo me miraba con cara de preocupación, se veía mas preocupado ahora por mi que por La Cosecha. Río tímidamente, parecí una loca.

Regreso rápidamente con mi madre y veo que Amanda ya ha terminado su tediosa labor.

—Es hora de ir a casa.

—Las vemos en la cosecha—dice mi tía—sus padres allá estarán.

Nos despedimos de ambas y nos ponemos en marcha a casa.

En el camino nos encontramos con una personita conocida.

—El niño rarito—susurra Amanda a mi lado.

Y ahí esta, es ese niño, tiene 12 años, en la escuela siempre va solo y Amanda junto con nuestro grupo de... no diría muy amigos míos, se dedican a molestarlo.

Allison a veces se acerca a mi y me saluda, a veces me incomoda que lo haga, no lo conozco muy bien, pero eso no significa que lo moleste, o me parece correcto que los demás lo hagan.

—No le digas asi—le espeto a Amanda.

—¿Que pasa? Ah, lo olvidaba es tu amigo—se burla un poco.

El chico se cruza en nuestro camino y me sonríe.

—Hola Catherina.

—Hola—respondo por educación.

Y se va asi nada mas mientras Amanda se parte de la risa.

Al llegar me ducho, cambio y peino para terminar con un vestido azul hasta la rodilla y mi cabello en una trenza de lado que Amanda hizo, llevo unos zapatos blancos y me coloco un listón azul en la trenza.

Vamos a la plaza, ya se ve lleno de gente, ahí vemos a nuestros padres y los abrazamos, después entramos a la zona de los 15 años.

Entra la alcaldesa, da su discurso, y después entra en escena Emma Beaumont, la mujer del Capitolio de piel rosa.

—¡Que sean bienvenidos a la cosecha los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre del Distrito 5! ¿Qué les parece si conocemos a la nena?—dice la mujer hacia la urna de las chicas, tiene una voz casi infantil—¡Catherina Knight!

Por un momento me congelo, a mi lado, Amanda me sujeta con fuerza por el brazo y me impide avanzar, reúno fuerzas y me suelto. He visto como reaccionan los Agentes de la Paz cuando un tributo o un familiar se resiste. Poco a poco voy dando pasos y respiro lentamente, intento parecer tranquila y no desmoronarme por dentro, aun no lo hago, no es tanto por fortaleza, si no que mi cerebro aun esta procesando la información y no termina de creerlo. Al llegar al escenario la mujer me sonríe y va hacia la urna para seleccionar al chico.

Me pregunto quien puede ser, no conozco a muchos chicos, pero aun sin saber quien será, ya me siento identificada con él por que estaremos en la misma situación.

—¡Allison Hayden!

¿Qué? Me fijo en Allison, empieza a caminar al escenario, se ve tranquilo, como si fuera a cualquier lugar, como si no supiera a donde va, de pronto siento que me irrita, si es un chico raro, sube al escenario y Emma aplaude sola, nadie la sigue.

Me siento aturdida, porque voy a los Juegos, y con Allison, no quiero habla con el chico, menos en el lugar hacia donde vamos, nos saludamos y no lo veo a los ojos, aunque creo que el me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Después entramos al Edificio de Justicia, y le doy un vistazo rápido a la plaza de mi Distrito para fijar en mi memoria ese lugar tan familiar, que aunque intentaré regresar, probablemente no vuelva a poner un pie en ella

* * *

**Allison Hayden **

Me gusta ver a la gente caminar, también hablar y hacer cosas, no es nada especial, simplemente me gusta imaginarme que pensarán ellos, es lo que hago siempre ¿ellos pensarán lo que otros piensan? claro que no. Debe de ser interesante todos los pensamientos diferentes en todas las personas, si hay pensamientos diferentes en una sola persona ¿cuantos pensamientos diferentes de todas las personas pudiera haber?

Me gusta la banca en donde estoy sentado, es la banca de una pequeña plaza en el Distrito 5, me gusta sentarme aquí a ver a la gente, es tranquilo y veo un poco el cielo y las nubes, también a las aves que pasan, y de vez en cuando otros animales como perros o gatos, pero casi no hay.

En este momento no veo a muchas personas por aquí. Yo se porque no hay mucha gente, todos hablan de eso, y lo hablan mucho, en algunos se distingue el miedo en su voz, es porque es el día de la famosa Cosecha, a todos los niños les da miedo salir elegidos, también les da miedo que sus hermanos, primos, amigos o conocidos sean elegidos.

A mi no me asusta La Cosecha, si pienso que es algo muy malo que hace el Capitolio, a ellos no les importan esos niños, y no se preocupan porque lo siguen haciendo cada año. He visto los Juegos y es muy feo, algunos jóvenes realmente dañan a otros, pero Anick dice que aunque es muy feo, lo hacen por su vida, me hace pensar que es verdad, ellos no quieren que les hagan eso horrible a ellos, por eso lo hacen a otros antes.

No me asusta la cosecha porque no se si me van a elegir, tal vez no me elijan o tal vez si, pero también me hace sentir pena de que elijan a otros niños. Es la primera vez que voy a participar en La Cosecha, asi que no se como sentirme, creo que depende de lo que me vaya pasando me voy a ir sintiendo, hasta ahora estoy sentado en esta banca del parque y estoy bien.

Es como cuando eres pequeño y juegas en el parque muy divertido, no me paso pensando mientras juego en que me voy a caer y raspar mi rodilla, simplemente juego, si me caigo y me raspo la rodilla se que duele, pero se que debo de ir con mamá para que me ayude. Así pienso que es, yo voy a saber como sentirme en el momento que me ocurra, se lo de la rodilla porque me ha pasado varias veces de pequeño, pero hay cosas que no se que hacer y siempre voy a ser nuevo, siempre hay algo que hacer nuevo y nunca hacemos todo, por eso debemos de pensar que hacer cuando te pase algo nuevo y no pensar que hacer si te pasa eso nuevo sin que te pase, porque ocupa tus pensamientos cuando podrías estar descansando o haciendo algo divertido.

Por esa razón se asusta la gente, se asusta mucho con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

Ya estuve mucho tiempo a mi parecer en el parque. Camino a casa, cuando veo a lo lejos a una chica que me agrada, su nombre es Catherina. La chica que la acompaña y otros chicos son a veces molestos conmigo, me llaman "raro" y yo me pregunto ¿que es raro? o ¿que es normal? yo no creo que exista lo "raro" o lo "normal" si no lo "común" y lo "poco común", pero la gente lo traduce de esa manera. A los chicos molestos no les hago caso, mejor le hago caso a la gente amable, como Catherina.

—Hola—le digo para saludarla.

—Hola—me responde ella y su amiga me mira riendo, parece burlona.

Sigo caminando por el Distrito 5 hasta que llego a mi casa, me gusta mi casa, es pequeña y muy cómoda a mi parecer.

—Hola a todos.

—Ya arréglate Allison, debes de estar listo para la cosecha, puse tu ropa limpia sobre tu cama—dice mi madre algo apurada.

—Esta bien mamá.

Después de bañarme y vestirme estoy listo, mi camiseta es azul, antes era mas oscura, cuando pertenecía a Allen, pero me gusta este azul mas claro, casi como mis ojos, ellos son mas oscuros, como la camiseta antes, toda mi familia tiene asi los ojos. También el cabello, la gente dice que nos parecemos mucho, mi cabello es castaño oscuro, me gusta verlo en la luz, brilla, mas el cabello de Anick que es largo.

Veo a Anick muy preocupada, y mamá y papá tratan de hacerla sentir mejor, yo solo la observo, espero que funcione.

—Allison, ven, deja que ellos se encarguen—me llama Allen y yo voy con él.

—Anick se siente asustada.

—Ella asi se pone en los días como hoy ¿cómo estas? ¿te sientes asustado?

—No.

—Que bien, mientras te lo tomes mas tranquilo, pasa mas rápido.

—Bueno, asi lo sentimos, no me gusta asustarme desde antes, no tiene sentido extender el tiempo de sentirse asustado, creo que hay que aprovechar donde aun podemos estar bien.

—Eres un chico listo hermanito—me dice Allen dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Es mi hermano mayor, tiene 19 años y me agrada mucho, siento que hay mucho que aprender de él, es bueno conmigo, me da consejos y me ayuda, yo quiero ser como él, solo que no tengo hermano menor, y cuando sea grande, no voy a tener a un hermano que quiera ser como yo.

Papá dice que es hora de irnos, y junto con mamá, Anick y Allen y vamos a la plaza. Al llegar le digo a una mujer mi nombre y Anick le dice el suyo, yo voy con los chicos de 12 años y Anick con las chicas de 16 años.

Entra la alcaldesa de Distrito, dice un discurso, después entra una mujer que ella si es muy diferente, nadie lleva la piel rosa, su piel es rosa claro y tiene un cabello rosa y largo algo mas oscuro, lleva un vestido con flores, parecen pétalos, es lindo, me pregunto como le hace para tener la piel de ese color. Va hacia la urna de las chicas.

—¡Catherina Knight!—Catherina se dirige al escenario, ella me agrada, se ve tranquila, sus ojos oscuros miran al suelo. No me siento feliz por ella.

Después la mujer de piel color rosa va hacia la urna de los chicos.

—¡Allison Hayden!

Ha dicho mi nombre, en este momento no me asusta mucho porque aun estoy bien, camino al escenario y subo junto con Catherina, se que me van a pasar muchas cosas nuevas, pero después voy a saber que hacer, espero que sea lo correcto y me ayude a regresar, porque quiero ver a mi familia de nuevo.

Debo de pensar en que puedo regresar a casa.

* * *

**Que les parecieron? :3 ya tenemos a uno de 12 años :'C**

**A mi parecer, las historias de los chicos de este Distrito son mas ligeras. Bueno, creo que tiene que haber de todo un poco, no todos los chicos van a tener una historia trágica o dramática. ********Jaja, me expreso bien? ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero "ligera"? Yo aquí echando palabra y media, quizá no lo describamos igual o con la misma palabra.**

**Me dio mucha risa el sexto párrafo de la cosecha de Allison, quesiquenoqueestoquelootroqsiporquesipor... jaja ok ya, es un niño, el se entiende xD **

**Trato de hacer cada cosecha dentro de ese personaje, con sus palabras y pensamientos, si ese personaje es sencillo, usar expresiones sencillas etc. Una pregunta que se me ocurrió al poner esto! Se distingue la diferencia en los personajes? me refiero a sus palabras, expresiones, ocurrencias y todo eso.**

**AVISO: Para el próximo capitulo es posible que me tome mas tiempo, porque la verdad el tema de esa historia y yo no somos muy afines, se me dificulta un poquito mas, pero la puse porque creo que tiene que haber un poco de todo jaja ;D Siento que me voy a tardar un poquito mas en revisarlo y corregirlo. Listo, solo quería avisar :3**

**Comenten, opinen y digan lo que quieran sobre este nuevo par de tributos! C:**


	8. Distrito 6: Janis y Duanel

**Distrito 6**

**Janis y Duanel**

**Janis Lynn **

—Janis, tienes que decírselo pronto—dice Adrien mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—¡No me mires asi Adrien! Yo se cuando se lo voy a decir.

—¿Cuando?—me interrumpe—Llevas semanas diciendo lo mismo.

—Lo tengo controlado—digo haciendo la voz lo mas segura que puedo.

—¿A si?—dice levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

—Si—enderezo la espalda, levanto mi cara y sonrío.

—Claro—dice el chico y ríe, aun suena incrédulo.

—Si, tengo pensado decirle—le digo ahora adoptando un tono mas serio y dejando las bromas de lado—Lo he pensado desde hace tiempo.

—Llevas como dos meses "pensando decirle"—vuelve a lo mismo, y hace unas comillas con los dedos y su tono de voz lo modifica, según él, el mio.

Yo solo me río. Pero esa verdad me incomoda.

—No, creo que ya he ido muy lejos, lo voy a hacer después de La Cosecha, cuando las cosas se pongan tranquilas ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien, bien, bien.

Me acerco al espejo de mi habitación y veo mi reflejo.

Me gusta mucho verlo, tengo que decir que estoy satisfecha con mi apariencia, mi cabello pelirrojo y abundante hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, es muy brillante. Mis ojos son oscuros y grandes, lo que no me gusta es que mis pestañas no están rizadas, pero lo arreglo con una cuchara para rizarlas, es una técnica que mamá me enseñó.

—Eres toda una vanidosa—dice Adrien acercándose a mi lado, y yo le sonrío a través de mi reflejo.

Adrien tiene mi edad, es un chico de mi clase, alto y cabello negro, es muy guapo, pero especialmente me gustan sus ojos verdes. Todo el me gusta en realidad, desde hace unos tiempo, es muy gracioso, agradable y simpático, siempre sonríe. Empecé a "salir" con el cuando Duanel se volvió un aburrido.

Duanel es mi novio desde que tengo 14. Es un chico mayor, tiene 18 años, es muy alto y bastante fuerte-tiene aspecto de profesional que va a los Juegos, a veces lo pienso- se podría decir que es atractivo, cabello castaño claro, ojos de un color parecido y dicen que tiene linda sonrisa, sinceramente ya no me impresiona. Se volvió tan común para mi. A veces es demasiado serio y pienso que se quiere hacer el muy maduro. Duanel hace cinco meses consiguió trabajo en la fábrica haciendo coches para el Capitolio, los chicos al cumplir 18 años comienzan a trabajar, el se volvió ocupado y un "adulto responsable". No me he atrevido a decirle que ya no quiero seguir teniendo una relación con él, tal vez estaba cómoda solo por la costumbre, pero ya no, y lo diré después de La Cosecha, cuando todo este mas relajado, esta vez estoy decidida, asi podré estar con Adrien en cualquier lugar, sin estar escondida en mi casa o en la suya.

—¡Janis!—escucho que grita mi madre y doy un respingo frente al espejo.

—¡¿Qué pasa mamá?!

—Es Duanel, quiere verte.

Al escuchar eso, Adrien abre mucho los ojos y se pone de pie de inmediato, como si los Agentes de la Paz lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Se mueve muy gracioso por toda la habitación, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios.

—¡La ventana!—digo en un gritito.

Me dirijo hacia el y lo ayudo a abrir a.

—Nos vemos—me dice y me da un beso rápido y sale corriendo.

¿Como se le ocurre? pero me causa gracia, un segundo después entra Duanel y yo me coloco inocentemente viendo por la ventana, veo que a lo lejos Adrien me guiña un ojo.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunta Duanel, su tono de voz suena cansado.

—Miro el paisaje—que tarada eres Janis ¿qué rayos vas a ver aquí en el Distrito 6?

Duanel se acerca y frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuál paisaje?—agrega riendo—Solo se ven casas.

El "paisaje" en el Distrito 6 son solo casas y fabricas. Claro.

—No lo sé, solo estaba aburrida ¿Qué haces aquí?—eso sonó demasiado mal.

—¿No puedo ver a mi novia?—dice y me saluda con un beso el cual debo de responder.

—Si, supongo—me obligo a reír, a sacar un tema de conversación ¿que puedes preguntar Janis?—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?—es lo primero que se me ocurre.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ensamblaje...lo aburrido, ya sabes.

—Aquí no se puede hacer nada mas—le digo después de un suspiro.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que debo de hacer para vivir... lo mejor posible para este lugar.

Solo asiento, en realidad no quiero hablar mas del tema, no me interesa ni un poco. La habitación se inunda con un silencio incómodo.

—¿Estás nerviosa? Nunca estas nerviosa los días de cosecha.

—No, solo... ¿me veo nerviosa?—parece que se me nota que estoy nerviosa, pero no es por La Cosecha. La Cosecha nunca me ha importado mucho—Pff, debe de ser tu imaginación.

Eres un asco para fingir y lo sabes. ¿Pero acaso no lo has estado haciendo? ¿Por que de repente te pones asi?

—Que bien—se acerca a mi y me abraza.

Después de un rato, Duanel platica cosas de lo que hace en su trabajo, amigos y demás; asi como el me pregunta sobre mi vida, yo solo asiento, niego o digo "si" "no" "oh", "ah" o "aja". Esta divertida charla acaba porque se acercan las horas de Cosecha.

—Esta bien, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos mas tarde en la plaza? todo va a estar bien—dice Duanel con tono tranquilizador.

—Si, claro.

Nos despedimos de un simple beso y se va, yo suelto un bufido, creo que este día mi indiferencia hacia él llegó a niveles extremos.

Salgo a la cocina de mi pequeña casa donde esta mamá, mi hermano Joshua y mi padrastro.

—Hola a todos—les digo sin mirarlos, me siento con ellos y tomo una manzana.

—¿Qué pasa Janis?

—Nada mamá.

—La princesa no sabe que hacer con dos novios.

El descerebrado de Joshua me descubrió hace un mes mas o menos, después de chantajes me dijo que no le diría nada a nadie, hasta que un día se le escapó en frente de mamá. Ella no se mete en mis cosas y se ha quedado al margen, solo evita hacer comentarios del tema, mientras que el tipo, bueno, es como una piedra, no le interesan mucho las cosas de la familia.

—¡Cállate estúpido! Eres un idiota, a ti ninguna chica te presta atención y eso te molesta.

—Pero no soy un apestoso infiel—dice intentando sonar lo mas hiriente posible, lo conozco, pero no funciona. Nada de lo que salga de su boca me importa.

—¡Cálmense los dos!—dice mi madre molesta—¡Ya están bastante grandes para estas peleas! ¡A veces los veo aun con pelo en todo el cuerpo sosteniendo un hueso en la mano!—mi madre me lanza una mirada bastante severa, para ser ella—No me interesa hablar del tema.

—Lo sé, hoy lo arreglaré—respondo con la mirada fija en la manzana.

Me molesta que todo esto sea público en mi familia. Por lo menos mamá siempre me ha dejado arreglar mis propios problemas a mi y solo a mi. Aquí en esta casa quien tenga un problema, sea cual sea, lo soluciona en mismo y punto.

Termino de comer la manzana y me levanto sin decir nada a arreglarme, me baño y me cambio con un vestido verde que era de mamá cuando tenia mi edad, me calzo con mis zapatos cafés y listo, nunca me peino, dejo mi cabello suelto.

Salimos todos en dirección a la plaza, al llegar ya hay mucha gente porque siempre se nos hace un poco tarde, que bueno, asi no veré a Duanel. Otra ventaja de llegar tarde es que ya no hay tanta fila, decimos nuestro nombres y cada quien va su sección, pero antes Joshua me dice:

—¿Te saludo a Duanel?

Le sonrío sarcásticamente y voy a mi sección, donde todas se me quedan viendo por haber llegado tarde, entra el alcalde, no pongo atención en lo que dice. ¿Por qué estar intranquila? ¿Duanel no tiene por que saber lo de Adrien, cierto?

—¡Buenos días Distrito 6!—dice el tipo raro del Capitolio, Ayrton Ritter, lleva colores grises y plateados—Primero conozcamos a la señorita—camina a la urna de las chicas y hace ademanes exagerados, tal vez quiere agregarle emoción al asunto—¡Janis Lynn!

Abro mucho mis ojos y miro a mi alrededor, nunca pensaba mucho en las Cosechas, esto lo veía algo muy lejano de sucederme. Los Juegos, tranquila Janis, los Juegos no empiezan aun, debes de ser fuerte. Caigo en cuenta que no me he movido de mi lugar, veo que los Agentes de la Paz se preparan para avanzar, asi que les ahorro el trabajo y camino al escenario, intento ir derecha y despreocupada. Ya arriba miro a toda la gente del Distrito, se ven bastantes, localizo a Adrien con la mirada, quien tiene la cabeza baja.

—¡Que chica tan guapa tendremos este año! Ahora vamos por el chico, espero que haga justicia a tanta belleza—que comentario tan mas estúpido, aunque me diga bella, viniendo de la boca de alguien con diamantes-no se si sean verdaderos- en las cejas, no es tan halagador. Se dirige a la urna de hombres, toma el papel—¡Kurt Bloss!—busco con la mirada e intento localizar en que zona empieza el movimiento, pero una voz familiar se hace oír.

—¡Soy voluntario!—me quiero desaparecer cuando veo a Duanel caminar hacia el escenario, se ve aturdido, pero decidido, si decide algo, nadie lo detiene, y me temo que ya se cual es su decisión. Se escuchan muchos murmullos en toda la plaza, no es común tener voluntarios aquí en el Distrito 6. De seguro ya somos de los Distritos que mas han llamado la atención por esta razón.

—¡Oh que emoción un voluntario!—dice Ayrton con verdadero tono de sorpresa y alegría.

El hombre le pregunta su nombre y edad a Duanel y el responde con una seriedad que me asusta. No se por que razón se ha presentado voluntario, no, no te hagas tonta, si sabes, hace un rato lo dijiste.

Siento rabia hacia él, aunque por una parte estoy apenada, apenada e irritada. Al mirarlo me obligo a sonreír "tristemente" ¿Qué le pasa?

Janis, Janis, Janis, te acaban de meter en un dilema que de alguna manera, lo has iniciado ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

* * *

**Duanel Bonner **

El viejo despertador suena a las cuatro de la mañana, es hora de despertarme, la cama no me deja levantarme, pero esa no es una opción. Tengo que ir a cumplir mi turno en la fábrica de automóviles, todos para el Capitolio. Son muy estrictos con la producción, mi turno empieza a las cinco de la mañana, y consiste en estar ensamblando partes de los coches. Uno tras otro.

Comencé a trabajar hace cinco meses, cuando cumplí los 18 años,que es la edad cuando nos permiten dedicarnos a la industria de nuestro Distrito. En la escuela se nos capacita desde que iniciamos los estudios, después nos seleccionan un trabajo con el que tenemos que cumplir, todos los días de nuestra vida, aburridos en este Distrito.

Mas dormido que despierto, entro en la ducha cuadrada y pequeña, donde sale solo un pequeño chorro de agua, perfecto, fría. El frío del agua que baja por mi espalda me despierta. Al salir me visto con mi uniforme y me preparo para salir, como un poco de cereales con leche y una fruta antes de irme.

Mi madre aun debe de estar dormida, en un pequeño hogar bastante tranquilo, vivo solo con ella desde los 10 años, cuando mi padre murió en un accidente de trabajo. Mi madre trabaja confeccionando asientos de auto, por lo menos ella tiene un turno en la tarde y puede dormir mas que yo. Con su sueldo nos alcanzaba para los dos, muy limitado, pero vivíamos con lo básico. Hace cinco meses que empecé con este trabajo vivimos mucho mejor, podemos comprar mas cosas, pero siempre guardo una parte en mi caja de ahorros.

Mi caja de ahorros la mantengo en secreto para mis planes, que son los siguientes: Llevo dos años saliendo con una chica muy linda, a mi parecer es la chica mas hermosa en todo el Distrito 6. Estoy esperando a que cumpla 18 para pedirle matrimonio, con sus 16 es demasiado temprano, y asi pasan un par de años mas para aumentar mis ahorros.

Termino mi desayuno y tengo que salir, como bastante, ya que soy muy alto y realizo ejercicio, me ha dado buenos resultados, solo lo hago por estar en forma, ayuda a relajarme, se siente bien y trae buena salud. Por la comida ya no me preocupo, por eso trabajo.

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a la fábrica, no queda muy leos de casa, mis pies me pueden llevar sin problema. Son muy cuidadosos con la entrada y salida del personal, debemos de llevar un control muy estricto en la producción de automóviles. Tenemos que cumplir con la cantidad exacta que tenemos programados diario.

Hay varias fabricas, cada una hace piezas diferentes de un auto, que llegan a esta, y nosotros nos encargamos del montaje. Hay mucho mas en el proceso de fabricación, antes y después, donde se involucran maquinas, pintura y controles de calidad, pero no me interesa meterme en otros asuntos, con esto que hago me basta y sobra.

Llego a mi lugar de trabajo, ahí veo a un compañero de mi edad, el es el único de mi generación que le tocó trabajar en este turno.

—Hola Duanel—dice Correll.

—Ey ¿Qué tal?

—¿Aun dormido?

—Mas que despierto.

—Yo vengo en automático—dice justo antes de dar un gran bostezo, lo que me provoca bostezar a mi también.

—Lo bueno es que hoy salimos temprano.

—Para la cosecha, si, que lindo es el Capitolio, como somos los afortunados héroes que podemos participar, nos deja salir dos horas antes—digo con mi voz rebosando en sarcasmo.

—Ve el lado bueno Duanel, es nuestra última Cosecha.

—Si, eso podría ser bueno para muchos, solo dos años mas y estaré tranquilo.

—¿Janis?

Solo asiento. Solo dos años mas.

Empezamos a trabajar, hace poco tiempo me acostumbré-solo un poco-a este turno, a levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para esto, pero se hace por necesidad, tengo que vivir, mejor dicho sobrevivir, siguiendo siempre la rutina. Y asi será mi vida, haciendo todos los días esto, lo que me impulsa son solo dos personas: mi madre y Janis.

Así pasamos seis aburridas horas, y solo Correll y yo salimos, los demás son hombres adultos que su edad de elegibilidad pasó ya hace varios años. La salida es en realidad a la una de la tarde, pero nosotros salimos a las once de la mañana para estar "guapos" para la cosecha. Estúpido.

Nos dejan salir, que rápidamente somos reemplazados por otros dos empleados, nada se debe de detener, y cada quien se dirige a su casa. Al llegar, ya esta mi madre despierta tomando el desayuno, y yo tengo hambre de nuevo.

Me siento en una de las dos sillas que hay en la mesa y unto un pan con queso.

—¿Cómo te fue hijo?

—Como siempre mamá.

—Duanel—me mira—ya eres grande hijo, trabajas y...—suspira, yo igual, ya se a donde viene esto.

—No empieces con lo mismo ¿quieres?

—Ya trabajas, eres maduro, no creo que deberías de estar con esa chiquilla ¡es solo una niña!

—Estoy cansado de ese tema—comienzo a irritarme.

—Janis es inmadura, y algo no me gusta mucho...

—¡Janis tiene 16 años, no 10! No es ninguna chiquilla—sin darme cuenta estoy de pie gritando.

Mi madre se masajea las sienes y respira profundo, yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero no es tan sencillo relajarme.

—Lo siento hijo, no, no debí comentarlo de nuevo, yo misma lo he dicho, ya estas grande, tu puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Gracias mamá—respiro profundo—voy a casa de Janis.

Salgo de mi casa enseguida. Siempre ese tema, a mi madre nunca le ha agradado mucho Janis, pero las cosas han empeorado desde hace unos meses, ahora parece que la detesta.

Al llegar a la casa de Janis, llamo a la puerta que abre su madre, una joven mujer que me sonríe.

—¡Hola Duanel! Janis esta en su habitación, puedes pasar.

—Gracias—sonrío mientras camino hacia su puerta ya conocida.

Su madre le grita avisando que estoy aquí y me señala que toque la puerta.

Toco una vez y no abre, dos, tres, abro la puerta y esta la chica mas hermosa del Distrito viendo por la ventana.

—¿Qué haces?—le pregunto, me parece gracioso por alguna razón verla asi.

—Solo veo... el paisaje.

—¿Cuál paisaje?—digo acercándome a la ventana, después río—Solo se ven casas.

—No lo sé, solo estaba aburrida—dice tranquila—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo ver a mi novia?—me acerco y la beso.

—Si, supongo—dice Janis con una de sus lindas sonrisas. Pero algo se ve raro en ella—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

—Lo mismo de siempre, ensamblaje... lo aburrido, ya sabes.

—Aquí no se puede hacer nada mas—ella comprende por que es tan aburrido este lugar.

—Lo se, pero es lo que debo de hacer para vivir... lo mejor posible en este lugar—suspiro, pero veo a Janis algo extraña, las cosechas nunca la han aterrado—¿Estas nerviosa? Nunca estas nerviosa los días de cosecha—ella siempre es tan segura de si misma, es lo que me gusta.

—No, solo... ¿me veo nerviosa? Pff, debe de ser tu imaginación.

—Que bien—le doy un abrazo para que se sienta mejor.

Me quedo a su lado un rato, platicando hasta que llega la hora de ir a casa a prepararme.

—Tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos mas tarde en la plaza? Todo va a estar bien—me despido con un beso.

—Si, claro.

Siento que el cansancio y estrés del trabajo me están afectando. Al llegar a casa me baño de nuevo y me arreglo para La Cosecha.

Camino hacia la plaza miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay rastros de Janis, de seguro se le volvió a hacer tarde, no es la primera vez, esta bien, la veo cuando todo este alboroto pase. Me registro y voy a la zona de los 18 años, en donde me encuentro con varios compañeros, solo los saludo con la cabeza secamente. Entra el alcalde y dice sus ensayadas palabras, después el hombre extraño del Capitolio y saluda con alegría que nadie mas en el Distrito comparte. Va hacia la urna de las chicas a leer el nombre y es cuando siento el golpe.

—¡Janis Lynn!

Nunca había experimentado una sensación similar, aturdido, mi cabeza empieza a martillar y un gran peso cae sobre mi, este sentimiento es genuino terror. Veo que Janis tarda un poco en reaccionar, después de un rato-no se que tanto- ahí la veo, de pie en el escenario. Todo es borroso, el hombre va hacia la urna de los chicos y sin importarme el nombre que ha dicho, debo de hacer algo, no lo pienso dos veces para gritar:

—¡Soy voluntario!

Camino al escenario donde esta Janis de pie, cabeza baja. Iré a los Juegos con ella, sé que he tomado la decisión correcta. Por lo menos saldré de este aburrido Distrito, los planes que tenia han cambiado: proteger a Janis, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Ya la mitad de los Distritos Adffvgvgfc :')**

**Este Distrito es un drama adolescente. No se como sean las relaciones de los adolescentes, pero esto es fanfiction, se puede escribir lo que sea. **

******La técnica de rizar las pestañas con una cuchara es real, aunque nunca he entendido como. Pero que locuras inventa la gente!**

******Me informo antes de escribir: Estuve leyendo cosas sobre fabricación de autos Dx, jaja, para no escribir algo ni al caso, de no ser por esto, no me hubiera interesado en el tema. También vi telenovelas, para enterarme como hacer dramas de ese estilo... ok no.  
**

**Ahora las preguntas que dije que pondría en cada tres Distritos, en este caso participan los del 4(Pearlie y Rayner), 5(Catherina y Allison) y 6(Janis y Duanel):**

**-¿Qué tributo te ha gustado mas?**

**-¿Cuál tiene mejor historia?**

**-¿Quién crees que tenga mas posibilidades de ganar?**

**-¿Quién crees que tenga menos posibilidades?**

**-¿Qué tributo te ha gustado menos?**

**Bueno, ya saben, un bello review no me hace daño :3**


	9. Distrito 7: Camillie y Seth

**Distrito 7**

**Camillie y Seth**

**Camillie Blackwell **

Un, dos, tres, cuatro hachazos necesito para cortar este pedazo de madera, un trabajador se los lleva y coloca otro tronco de árbol, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco.

Me limpio el sudor de la frente, mis brazos ya duelen por el esfuerzo de cargar una y otra vez estas pesadas hachas.

—¿Nunca te cansas niña?—dice uno de los trabajadores.

—Lo hago, pero puedo continuar.

—Que hija tan ruda tienes Blackwell.

—Esta bien, debe de ser ruda para vivir en este lugar, que este preparada para cuando crezca.

Colocan otro trozo de madera y continuo con mi trabajo. Empecé a trabajar hace poco, nadie quería que una "niña" de 16 años trabajara con hachas, pero demostré que puedo hacerlo, aun me indigna que no me den el trabajo de cortar arboles, solo reducir los pequeños troncos a pedazos de leña, pero de todas maneras, esto me gusta, me da algo que hacer.

Soy algo baja, pero llevar el hacha ha hecho que mis músculos de los brazos se marquen y no me veo una debilucha.

—¡Camillie! Es hora de irse—dice mi padre.

Dejo el hacha en su lugar y me preparo para regresar a casa. Salimos de la zona de trabajo, en este Distrito las casas son de madera, es un Distrito grande, pero la mayor parte es la zona de árboles de trabajo. Esta cercada porque es lugar exclusivo para obtener materia prima que después en las fabricas la utilizan. Mas allá esta la alambrada, también hay árboles, pero ese lugar esta prohibido para todos. Si sales de ahí, sales de la jaula, y tu premio es una bala en la cabeza por los Agentes de la Paz, si te va bien.

Mi padre se despide de algunos de sus compañeros, la mayoría son hombres adultos, solo hay alguna que otra mujer, adulta, yo soy la única "niña" de aquí.

No me gusta que me llamen "niña" por ninguna de las dos razones, una es porque creen que soy pequeña, tal vez me vea pequeña por compararme con los trabajadores mayores, pero no lo soy, y tampoco pienso como una, vivir aquí y pasar hambre bajo la tiranía del Capitolio, yo no tomo actitud de una niña, trabajo para llevar dinero a mi casa, simplemente porque no soporto que mi padre y mi madre-la cual trabaja en la fabrica de papel-ocupen de su tiempo y esfuerzo para mantenerme a mi sin hacer nada. Mis hermanos Joachim y Kelian no hacen nada, tienen 14 y 13 años respectivamente, ellos si son niños mantenidos. La otra forma que no me gusta que me llamen "niña" es porque piensan que soy mujer, no puedo trabajar en esto.

Mi casa es pequeña y de madera, llegamos y mi padre saluda a mi madre quien esta en la mesa de la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Mi familia nunca ha sido muy unida que digamos, siempre es asi, desayunamos, comemos y cenamos juntos, pero solo se escucha el ruido de los platos contra los cubiertos, al igual que al irnos a la escuela o al trabajo, solo nos despedimos de ellos con un simple adiós.

Tampoco estoy muy familiarizada con los abrazos y los besos, no me gusta mucho tener contacto físico con las otras personas, aunque sean conocidos. Solo vivo con mi familia, pero no tenernos mucha comunicación, son como compañeros de vivienda.

En mi opinión no se necesitan las demostraciones de afecto, bien se pueden vivir sin ellas, ni estoy de acuerdo de crear lazos afectivos con las personas. Vivo en un lugar donde la gente muere de hambre, vemos como el Capitolio nos trata, y están los dichosos Juegos del Hambre, crear esos lazos solo nos complica la vida.

Llegan mis hermanos, parecen unos niños de 10. Se la pasan corriendo y jugando, a mi me molesta, como me molesta el ruido. Mi padre solo les dice que se calmen, mi madre también, yo también, lo hacen pero después vuelven, siempre lo hacen.

Desayunamos todos juntos, en silencio, nadie habla, ni siquiera mis hermanos.

Terminamos de comer y nos retiramos de la mesa a hacer cada quien lo suyo, ya no tengo nada especial que hacer, asi que voy a la habitación que comparto con mis hermanos a descansar.

—¿No vas a ir con tus amigos a pasear Camillie?—dice Kelian.

—No—respondo secamente a sus burlas. Todos saben aquí que detesto estar con las personas.

—Camillie tiene tantos amigos que no sabe con con quien salir ¿verdad Camillie?

Ambos se ríen.

—¿Por qué eres tan antisocial hermana?

—Porque si.

—Que respuestas, no se te vayan a acabar las palabras—después dice Joachim mientras lo ignoro.

Ese tipo de respuestas son las que me obligo a decirles a los chicos, con ellos no existen las pláticas serias, asi que solo con responder "si" o "no" basta con esos dos. Mis hermanos se burlan de mi porque no salgo, nunca salgo mas que al bosque, es el único lugar al que me gusta ir, tan tranquilo, yo y solo yo, cada vez que tomo el hacha puedo sentirme segura, fuerte.

Los otros chicos, como los compañeros de mi clase no me ven de buena manera por esa razón, no me gusta convivir con las personas, me siento tranquila dentro me mi casa, pero nunca estoy lo que se dice "sola", estoy conmigo.

Entro en mi habitación, donde hay una vieja litera de madera, que cruje y se estremece cada vez que alguien pone peso en ella, yo me acuesto en la parte de abajo. Cierro mis ojos y me relajo un rato antes de La Cosecha, entro en un momento de relajación, siento mi respiración, pongo atención en mi pecho, como sube y baja lentamente, a mis latidos, también me gusta sentir el golpeteo de mi corazón. Tranquilidad.

El crujir de la puerta de madera me da aviso de que alguien acaba de entrar en la habitación, dos risitas cómplices, ignoro a ese par de personas que acaba de entrar, no voy a permitir que irrumpan mi momento. Están subiendo en la cama de arriba, ambos. Empiezan a sacudir todo desde arriba, puedo sentir dos pares de ojos clavados en mi. Solo debo de ignorarlos...

—Aaaaa—grito cuando la cama de arriba se desploma cayendo sobre mi y me deja sin aire por el susto.

—¡Camillie!—oigo que gritan asustados.

Me ayudan a quitar la cama y ambos me miran con unos enormes ojos de culpa. La parte de arriba no era muy pesada, al caer sobre mi, la estructura de la cama estaba de tal manera que la parte de abajo que quedó hueco y no me pudo lastimar, aun asi, no tenia contemplada una cama sobre mi, y la sorpresa aun se nota en mis latidos acelerados.

—¿E-estas bien?—pregunta Joachim.

Entrecierro los ojos y les lanzo una mirada molesta.

—No, de hecho no. Un par de tontos acaban de echar una cama sobre mi, cuando era mi momento, un momento de tranquilidad, ¿ni eso me pueden dar? ¿ni un minuto?—aun tienen cara de tontos, que no entienden nada.

Me analizan, ven que me puedo mover, que no me he lastimado, por eso se atreven a volver a hablar.

—Es tu estilo.

—¿Qué?

—Una cama sobre ti, te queda—dice finalmente Kelian. Broma, todo es broma con ellos.

—¡Lárguense! No se puede hablar serio con ustedes ¿¡Hasta que elijan a uno en La Cosecha se van a quedar tranquilos!?

Con solo esas palabras basta para que me dejen tranquila. Nadie habla, un silencio llena la habitación. Me hubiera gustado no haber dicho esto. Pero el hubiera no existe, y las palabras ya flotan en el aire.

—¿En verdad quieres que nos elijan para la cosecha?—pregunta Kelian.

Niego con la cabeza, no lo quiero, claro que no, solo acabaron con mi paciencia, lo dije sin pensar.

—Lo sentimos—dice Joachim y salen de la habitación.

Me siento en el suelo. No se cuanto tiempo permanezco sentada. Soy una estúpida, pongo mi cara en mis manos, fui solo una tonta y nada mas al decir eso, a veces las personas decimos cosas estúpidas, nadie se escapa.

Decido que es hora de arreglarme, me baño y me pongo la ropa de Cosecha, solo es una camiseta verde claro con una falda café y me dejo mis botas de leñadora, dejo mi cabello castaño claro suelto, lo llevo solo un poco debajo de los hombros, no me gusta llevarlo largo, ni me agrada peinarme, mis ojos son café, como los de mi madre. No hablo mucho con mi familia, pero no me gusta estar mal con ellos. Así es, todo tranquilo, sin molestarse nadie con nadie.

Salgo y todos están listos. Como siempre, caminamos en silencio a la plaza del Distrito 7, ya hay gente en el lugar. Me despido de mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos. Digo mi nombre en el registro y después entro a la zona de los 16 años.

Dentro de la zona las chicas ven mis zapatos, mejor dicho botas, me ven como bicho raro, como siempre me ven y yo ignoro.

Sale el alcalde del Distrito y da su discurso como todos los años, suspiro.

—¡Buenos días Distrito 7!—dice el hombre de cabello hacia arriba morado, Stephan Galloway, habla con tanto entusiasmo para que le responda el silencio—¿Qué les parece si conocemos a su afortunada jovencita que los representara en estos Juegos?—el hombre se dirige a la urna y extrae la papeleta—¡Camillie Blackwell!

Al oír mi nombre mi reacción es instantánea, camino al escenario, debo de verme inexpresiva, acabo de ser elegida para los Juegos, iré a los Juegos del Hambre, a esos Juegos donde los niños luchan entre ellos a muerte, a los Juegos donde les dije a mis hermanos que serian elegidos. Y la elegida fui yo.

Llego al escenario mostrándome seria. Stephen me sonríe, no me molesto en mirarlo. Solo miro a un punto de la nada.

—¿Que te parece si conocemos a tu compañero nena?—me dice Stephen incómodo y se apresura a extraer la segunda papeleta.

—¡Seth Leach!—veo a un chico salir del área de los 16 años. Recorre su camino obligatorio y se coloca a mi lado.

—Distrito 7 ¡sus tributos!

Nos damos la mano y el chico me dedica una sonrisa, la cual no le regreso. ¿A donde cree que va? Sonriendo a la gente no va a llegar a nada, aquí se necesita de ser fuerte.

Las cosas se van a volver duras para mi, pero puedo esforzarme para salir viva, porque no soy blanda, no soy débil.

* * *

**Seth Leach**

—¡Salta Maureen!—dice Jermaine animando a nuestra amiga.

—Ya voy chicos, no me presionen, solo me estoy preparando.

—Es muy fácil Maureen—le digo a mi amiga mirándola desde el árbol del frente.

—A las tres ¿te parece?—dice Jermaine.

—Esta bien.

—Una—digo.

—Dos—me sigue Jermaine.

—¡Tres!—decimos Jermaine y yo al unisono.

Maureen salta desde el árbol hacia la rama en la que estamos nosotros y todos festejamos y reímos.

—¿Ves que es fácil?

—Claro que lo es, solo que a veces dan nervios y ya—dice Maureen sonriendo—me llené de adrenalina chicos, esto solo con ustedes dos, son uno par de locos.

—Si amiga, es lo divertido ¿no? Somos los tres juntos.

Maureen y Jermaine son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, somos un trió perfecto, amigos desde los 5 años, son ligeros y veloces como yo, estamos juntos todo el tiempo, saltando de árbol en árbol, sintiendo el aire fresco en nuestra cara y llenando nuestros pulmones. Maureen es la chica castaña clara y ojos verdes, linda y sencilla, Jermaine es el rubio de ahí, el es divertido, con el puedo tanto bromear como hablar mas serio. Y yo, yo soy el pálido castaño y ojos oscuros. Buena combinación.

—¿Vamos a ese árbol?—dice Jermaine señalando hacia otro.

—Este árbol es muy grande—digo emocionado, después observo el lugar, hacia el árbol que Jermaine hace referencia y veo la alambrada—No, ¿Tan rápido llegamos a los limites del bosque?

—Si, y es mejor que regresemos, si ya es malo estar aquí, es mucho peor salir de la alambrada.

Es verdad, esta zona es la de trabajo, esta prohibida para la gente que no trabaja aquí, nosotros entramos clandestinamente, por suerte nunca nos han descubierto, somos muy sigilosos. No se dan cuenta que estamos por aquí porque nadie mas se la pasa arriba de los arboles.

**—**¿Qué habrá mas allá de la alambrada?—pregunta Jermaine, con su mirada soñadora hacia el exterior.

—Bosque—dice Maureen, a ella no le gusta que Jermaine comience con esas cosas, le preocupa lo que nuestro amigo pueda hacer.

—Si, ya se que bosque—responde con tono de obviedad—pero, mas allá, me gustaría conocer mas, ser libre.

Ese es Jermaine, mi soñador amigo, la verdad yo lo he pensado una que otra vez, pero seria raro vivir en el bosque, tendría que aprender mucho.

—¿Y vivirías como salvaje?—le espeta Maureen—No lo soportarías.

—Se llama curiosidad Maureen, solo me lo pregunto, no digo que lo voy a hacer.

—¡Eeey niños!—escuchamos una gruesa voz de hombre—¡Bajen de ahí! ¡esta prohibido!

Miramos hacia abajo y la voz viene de un leñador molesto. Los tres intercambiamos miradas nerviosas, pensamos en huir, pero somos demasiado niños buenos y bajamos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?—el hombre exige una explicación, nos clava la mirada y en su mano lleva una enorme hacha.

Nadie sabe que decir, porque en realidad no tenemos pretexto de estar en este lugar.

—Bueno...—comienza Jermaine, se que en su cabeza esta formulando una excusa, es bueno para eso, pero en nuestra situación no hay mucho de donde agarrar.

—No diré nada—interviene el leñador—esto les puede traer problemas muy serios a los tres ¿saben que les harían los Agentes de la Paz si los descubrieran?—dice el hombre severo, fulminándonos con la mirada—No me gusta lo que hacen esos idiotas con los habitantes del Distrito, asi que no comunicaré que los he visto por aquí, pero quiero que se vayan en este momento y no regresen ¿entendido?. Si los vuelvo a ver por aquí me veré obligado a delatarlos ¿de acuerdo?

Asentimos. Nos quedamos como petrificados por un momento, medio tristes, medio agradecidos con el leñador.

—¡Lárguense de una vez!—grita el hombre haciendo un ademan exagerado con su mano, de que nos vayamos.

Sin que nos diga dos veces, corremos hacia fuera de la zona.

—Estuvo cerca—dice Jermaine aliviado.

—¿Cerca? Nos atraparon, ahora no volveremos—responde Maureen, percibo en su voz cierta tristeza.

—¿Quién dice que no?—digo con tono rebelde, pero rápido agrego—No, es solo una broma, es muy peligroso.

Caminamos cabizbajos por el Distrito, en verdad me hacia sentir bien estar por ahí, me sentía libre de alguna manera, no soy de los chicos que se puede estar quieto en un mismo lugar, si no que debo de correr y andar cambiando de posición.

—¿Ahora que hacemos?—pregunta Jermaine aburrido, sin esas horas en el bosque, no tendremos nada mas que hacer.

—¿Carreras hasta la panadería? Tengo algunas monedas por aquí—digo hurgando mi bolsillo.

No podemos permitirnos comprar pan a diario, pero de vez en cuando unimos nuestras monedas y nos damos ese lujo.

—¡Yo igual!

—Si, yo también niños, entre todos podremos comprar una pieza y repartirla.

Juntamos todo y nos alcanza muy bien para una pieza de pan, tal vez este recién hecho.

—¿Entonces?—dice Jermaine.

—¿Listos?—agrega Maureen.

—Para correr, siempre—digo yo.

—¡Ya!

Los tres corremos por el Distrito, amo esta sensación, mi respiración y mis latidos se aceleran, todos somos muy rápidos, hasta Maureen-que es la chica mas rápida que he conocido-nos sigue el paso. Diviso la panadería a lo lejos y huele a pan recién hecho.

Voy a llegar primero y me detengo de golpe al llegar, después me alcanzaa Jermaine seguido a pocos pasos por Maureen. Mi pecho quema, estoy jadeando y sudado, amo esa sensación.

—Chicos, he ganado de nuevo.

—Estoy cansado, solo por eso.

—Mi cabello quita velocidad, si no, les hubiera ganado a ambos.

Los tres reímos, después de tomar el aire suficiente entramos a la panadería y tomamos una gran pieza de pan, la pagamos y cuando salimos, la partimos en tres y comemos.

—Sabe deliciosa, mas después de correr—digo maravillado con el sabor y textura esponjosa del pan.

—Ya lo sé, aun quema mi boca—responde Jermaine.

—Y asi lo comemos—agrega Maureen.

Caminamos un rato por el centro, donde hay varias tiendas, pienso que nuestra prohibición a la zona de los árboles es triste, no volveremos a ella, porque yo no soy bueno para usar hachas, al igual que Jermaine y mucho menos Maureen. Los tres iniciaremos nuestro trabajo en la fábrica de papel, de hecho en una semana empezamos. Mi mamá también trabaja en esa fabrica, esta emocionada por que comience a trabajar, creo que es bueno tener una entrada mas de dinero, papá si es leñador, el si puede ir a esa zona, pero claro, no anda de árbol en árbol, me río al imaginarme asi a mi padre.

—¿Emocionados por comenzar a trabajar?—pregunta Maureen, pareciera que me leyó la mente.

—No mucho, pero esta bien—respondo disfrutando mi trozo de pan.

—Lo sé, eso nos pasa por ser malos con las hachas, si supiéramos manejarlas, por lo menos podríamos regresar.

—¿Jermaine, crees que por trabajar ahí te van a dejar subirte a ellos de nuevo?—ríe Maureen.

Después nos despedimos y cada quien se va a su casa, debemos de arreglarnos para La Cosecha, otra razón por la que me gusta salir, por La Cosecha, me hace olvidarle un poco.

Llego a casa y saludo a mi familia, que consiste en mis padres y mi hermano menor, me baño y me cambio rápidamente, no me gusta peinar mi cabello, siempre lo llevo despeinado, en realidad es muy rebelde, mamá a cada rato me dice que debo de peinarme. Me veo en el espejo, no es algo que haga mucho, pero me doy cuenta que no me gusta mi ropa, es incómoda y fea, pero solo la usare por un momento.

Mi familia me espera y yo salgo de nuevo a respirar aire fresco, ya va mucha gente a la plaza, al llegar me despido de mi familia y entro a la zona de los 16 años, en ella me encuentro Jermaine, vemos a lo lejos a Maureen, ella se acerca.

—¿Nerviosos chicos?

—No—respondemos ambos—Tranquila.

—Suerte—dice Maureen asintiendo y nos da un abrazo a cada uno, para después irse con las demás chicas.

El alcalde empieza a hablar, lo que me molesta, no me gusta estar aquí parado, soy muy malo para estar en un mismo lugar. Me muevo en mi sitio, muevo mis pies, mis manos, mi ropa pica, ya quiero irme de aquí.

—Tranquilo hiperactivo—susurra Jemaine a mi lado—Te ves algo extraño haciendo todo eso.

Entra en escena el hombre Stephan de cabello morado, saluda a todos y va a la urna de las chicas, me tranquilizo en este momento, esto es salgo mas serio.

—¡Camillie Blackwell!—veo a una chica, es la chica leñadora, su expresión parece de piedra, pobre de ella, por lo menos sabe manejar un hacha, eso le da ventaja. Después el hombre va a la urna de los chicos.

—¡Seth Leach!—doy un respingo al escuchar mi nombre, a mi lado, Jermaine me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y en ellos lagrimas.

Camino rápido hacia el escenario, por lo menos estoy en movimiento y eso me tranquiliza. El señor capitolino nos presenta frente a todos. Nos damos la mano y yo le dedico a Camillie una sonrisa de consuelo, siento un lazo especial con ella, ya que ambos estamos metidos en este lío y siento que debemos de apoyarnos de alguna manera, pero la chica mantiene su expresión dura.

Doy un vistazo a todo el Distrito, recuerdo todo lo bueno que he pasado aquí, corriendo, saltando por los árboles, los buenos momentos con Jermaine y Maureen. Se que vivimos dentro de una alambrada, pero para mi era lo mas cercano a libertad, me hacia sentir bien. Voy a luchar por ella y tratar de volver a casa.

* * *

**El Distrito 7 :3**

**Subí**** este capitulo antes porque tengo bastantes tareas (-_-) y pues para dejar el capitulo subido. Esta bien, esta bien, aunque tenga tareas encuentro la forma de escaparme y encuentro tiempo libre jojo, como sea, me quiero ir rápido con las cosechas xD**

**Muy contrarios estos dos chicos ¿como creen que se relacionen? Ella es una piedra amarguita y él es un malvavisco niño bueno.**

**Si un tributo del Distrito 7 no usa hacha, has de cuenta que no es del Distrito 7, ok no jaja. Tal vez eso de ponerles hacha a los tributos del 7 esta muy visto, y mas... pero creo que esta bien, ya que es lo que hacen ahí. **

**Saludos a todos, gracias por leer! ;D**


	10. Distrito 8: Addie y Ellis

**Distrito 8**

**Addie y Ellis**

**Addie Kerr**

La mujer del Capitolio dice mi nombre, me llevan a la fuerza a la ciudad que la pintan como la mas bella de todas, tal vez lo sea, si no fuera a morir en ella.

Los Juegos empiezan, suena el gong y no se que hacer, miro hacia los lados perdida, veo mochilas en la Cornucopia y muchos chicos corriendo, veo... sangre. La sangre me revuelve el estomago, siempre le he tenido pavor y me quedo petrificada. No puedo moverme, no se como he llegado, pero extrañamente me encuentro en el centro de la Cornucopia ¿Cómo? Veo a mi alrededor, un enorme chico que no se distingue su rostro se dirige hacia mi, con una mortífera espada, quiero correr y no puedo, solo me caigo, el chico llega y levanta su espada, me va a hacer daño, solo cierro mis ojos y grito.

—¡Addie! ¡Addie!—me despierta la reconfortante voz de Austin.

Despierto llorando y sudando, también tiemblo.

—Solo fue una pesadilla, inhala y exhala Addie, inhala y exhala—dice mi hermano rodeándome con sus brazos, él siempre me hace sentir bien, sabe como hacerlo.

—E-era, t-tan real—le digo con mi voz ronca, arde, parece que estuve gritando mucho mientras dormía.

Los Juegos me afectan mas que a todas las personas en este lugar, y hoy es el día de La Cosecha, asi que tengo muchas mas razones para sentirme terrible esta mañana. Desde semanas atrás pienso en ella, todas las noches sueño que voy a los Juegos y que muero en ellos.

—Tranquila Addie, solo fue una pesadilla, otra vez, estas aquí en casa, estoy aquí a tu lado, mírame, mira a tu alrededor, todo esta bien.

Respiro y me obligo a tranquilizarme, aunque es muy difícil en realidad, asi que coloco mi cabeza en el pecho de Austin y respiro. Inhala y exhala.

No se que haría si no estuviera aquí mi hermano, ya tiene 18 años, cumplidos hace un par de días. Es un pequeño detalle que me alegra, hoy es su ultimo día de cosecha, el va a ser libre de todo esto mientras que yo todavía tengo, contando esta, cinco cosechas por delante.

Mi hermano la tomado toda la responsabilidad sobre mi desde que nuestros padres parecieron olvidarse de nuestra existencia, prácticamente, desde que nací. Creo que nunca nos han querido en realidad. Trabajan mucho haciendo ropa especial para el Capitolio, si, esos feos atuendos que usa la gente de ahí, diseñadores capitolinos les mandan que hacer y ellos obedecen, su turno de trabajo es desde temprano en la mañana, hasta tarde. Aquí en casa es como si no existiéramos, si es que están claro esta. Cuando coincidimos nos dedican una mirada y listo, ni una muestra de cariño para convencermede que aun soy su hija.

He vivido por años con dos adultos que solo cumplen con al función de poner el dinero, como solo mantenernos vivos, que importa si nos sentimos asustados, felices o enojados. ¿Para qué tenernos aquí si nos van a tener abandonados?

—¿Tienes hambre Addie?—pregunta mi hermano después de un rato.

—No tengo nada de hambre—siento mi estomago vacío, pero no siento hambre.

—¿Me acompañarías a la mesa?

Me seco las lagrimas, mi cara arde por haber llorado y mis ojos están hinchados. Mi rostro tiene muchas motitas color rojo y mi nariz es un tomate.

—Esta bien, creo que podría hacerlo.

Vamos a la cocina, Austin sabe hacer comida desde pequeño, tengo recuerdos de muchos años atrás y a un Austin niño alimentándome con lo que estaba mas a su alcance.

—¿Estuve gritando mucho?

—No, en cuanto comenzaste fui a despertarte.

—Que bueno—digo secamente—asi no me escucharon gritar.

—No, no lo hicieron, ya se habían ido a trabajar.

Austin empieza a preparar algo, calentar y hacer mezclas, yo solo lo observo desde la mesa de la cocina. Si comienzo a sentirme asustada, solo inhalo y exhalo, me lo repite y me lo repito.

—¿Segura que no quieres? Es solo avena, tienes que comer Addie, no has comido nada desde ayer en la mañana, necesitas energía.

—Esta bien—termino accediendo.

Austin me sonríe y sirve dos platos de avena, uno lo coloca frente a mi, el otro frente a el.

Sale vapor de mi plato y veo la mezcla heterogénea que contiene. Tomo de pequeñas cucharadas que me parecen enormes, pero como lentamente.

—Así esta bien Addie, lento, poco a poco ¿ves? No es tan malo.

Es poco lo que como, pero yo veo el plato interminable y cada cucharada hace mas peso en mi estomago del que debería.

—¿Quieres un poco de fruta?

—Eeh, bueno—tal vez sepa mejor que esta mezcla espesa.

—Voy a cortarla en trozos, asi es mejor.

Mi hermano toma el cuchillo y empieza a cortar una manzana, con cuidado, pero no se como la manzana gira y el cuchillo se va de paso lo que le causa una herida en su dedo, veo la sangre fluir, roja...mi estómago se revuelve, recuerdo al chico con su espada, imágenes vienen a mi mente, no puedo comer mas, tengo nauseas. Vomito.

—¡Addie! tranquila, solo fue una herida—dice Austin cubriendo su dedo con una servilleta—No fue muy profunda, estoy bien.

La avena que he comido fue solo un desperdicio, estoy temblando de nuevo y me duele la cabeza, solo quiero recostarme en mi cama.

—Quiero ir a dormir de nuevo.

—Te ayudo—me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva de nuevo a mi habitación.

En la cama me cubro con las cobijas y no puedo evitar recordar los Juegos del año pasado, los mismos que se llevaron a Brianna. Ella era mi mejor amiga, no pasó del baño de sangre, fue un chico con una grande espada el que se lo impidió, el que veo en sueños. Desde ese día le tengo un terror especial a los Juegos y extraño como nunca a Brianna.

Lloro en mi cama, las lagrimas saben amargo y son devastadoras, por cada lagrima que sale me siento mas vacía. Cubrirme con las cobijas o lo que sea que haga no sirve de nada porque los recuerdos están en mi.

—Addie, despierta, lo siento hermana, pero es hora de levantarte, hay que arreglarte—dice de pronto mi hermano.

Me he quedado dormida, no se cuantas horas. Me meto en el baño y me doy uan ducha de agua fría, además de que no tengo otra opción. Al salir me pongo un vestido blanco de corte recto arriba de las rodillas. Con unos zapatos del mismo color.

Mi cara es pálida, muy blanca, casi transparente. Ahorita solo la pintan las manchas rojas por el llanto en la nariz y ojos. Mi cabello es rubio, de uno muy claro, también se podría decir casi blanco, como mi vestido, me veo al espejo, nada contrasta, ni mis ojos me hacen brillar, son grises y descoloridos. No me peino, dejo mi cabello largo y ondulado suelto.

Austin me ve y me coloca un broche muy lindo de color rosa.

—Así te ves mejor.

—Me haces desentonar—le digo con una pequeña risita. Y nos preparamos para salir.

Caminamos a la plaza, inhalo y exhalo, un, dos, caminamos de la mano, hasta llegar, decimos nuestros nombres y entro a la zona de 14 años, Austin tiene que ir a la de 18, pero antes se pone de cuclillas frente a mi.

—Addie, quiero que seas valiente, por favor, cuando te sientas alterada solo inhala y exhala, yo estaré en mi zona ¿esta bien? Solo inhala y exhala.

—Esta bien Austin, te quiero.

—Yo igual te quiero—dice mi hermano y besa mi frente, ahora si camino a mi zona y el a la suya.

El alcalde aparece, mi corazón se acelera, inhalo, exhalo; dice palabras a las que no le hallo sentido, tengo nauseas, inhala y exhala; Austin esta en su zona, me cuida, inhala y exhala; entra la mujer verde chillante a hablar, mareos y empiezo a temblar, junto mis brazos a los costados para disimular el temblor, inhala y exhala, me repito, inhala y exhala, todo da vueltas a mi alrededor. Inhala y exhala.

—¡Addie Kerr!

Un peso cae sobre mi, mis pesadillas se han vuelto realidad, mi mundo empieza a vibrar, voy a morir, lo haré, no tengo oportunidad en esos Juegos, me cubro la cabeza y grito, no quiero ir, no, no puedo ir, no a mi. ¿Por que a mi?

Caigo al suelo cuando mis piernas ya no quieren sostenerme, no se que pasa en el exterior, solo siento mucho revuelo dentro de mi. Me parece ver a Austin acercarse corriendo, se abre el paso entre la gente, mueve los labios pero no comprendo que dice, de pronto un Agente de la Paz lo golpea y mi hermano cae, es lo que me despierta del todo y me levanta de golpe, intento avanzar, aunque quiero y me esfuerzo, no puedo. Me rindo.

Unos brazos me agarran fuertemente y me llevan, mis lágrimas corren, mi cabeza no aguanta la presión, todo esto es horrible, no estoy hecha para esto. Arriba del escenario me siento tan observada y vulnerable, inhala, exhala...

Inhalar y exhalar no sirve de nada. Solo siento cuando mi cabeza golpea duro el escenario y mi mundo se vuelve borroso, después oscuro.

* * *

**Ellis Finley**

—Déjame verlo Paul.

—¿Te podrias esperar un momento?—dice mi amigo, otra vez lo irrito de nuevo ¿A quien engaño? me gusta hacerlo.

—Date prisa, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

—Que gracioso Ellis, si no tienes todo mi tiempo, te puedes ir,ya conoces la puerta.

—Ey,no contaba con que me corrieras ¿estas corriendo a tu querido amigo?

—Querido, aja—suelta Paul después de un bufido.

—No finjas, me amas.

—No empieces, sabes que me asustas ¿verdad?

—Por eso lo hago—le digo a mi amigo y le guiño un ojo, hace una extraña cara y me muestra el dibujo.

—Ahí esta ¿es lo que querías?

Pienso un poco, pongo una cara de pensativo, de esas que levanto solo una ceja, miro hacia arriba y con una mano en mi barbilla.

—El real es mucho mas guapo.

—Cállate—ríe Paul—Es lo que querías, que me lo estuviste repitiendo a cada minuto por días ¿esta bien?

—Si, eres bueno para dibujar, tienes talento amigo... ah, y un ladrón, cada vez dejas la escuela sin un lápiz menos.

—Es secreto.

—Claro que lo es.

Paul es muy bueno para dibujar, le dices que te dibuje un objeto y hace la copia en papel, el dibujo que veo es mio, solo quera ver como plasmaba mi imagen en papel. Sin duda lo ha hecho muy bien, ¿quien no quiere tener un dibujo suyo? Todos deberían de querer. Tiene su habitación llena de papel con cosas en ella, como paisajes, animales u objetos, cualquier cosa simple. Es muy extraño que dibuje, aquí en el Distrito 8 eso no le importa a nadie en absoluto, pero a mi amigo le gusta, dice que es su pasatiempo favorito.

—Te lo llevas, ya me hiciste dibujarte, toma, es tuyo—dice tendiéndome la hoja.

—Se vería lindo en esta pared junto con tu colección, pero yo lo quiero—digo ubicando lo que podría ser un un buen lugar para el Ellis de papel.

—Ya, deja eso ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a ir a comer con Shawn?

—Claro, dijo que prepararían de ese estofado que no sabemos de que es la carne.

Salimos de la habitación de Paul, vamos a ese puesto de comida de la mamá de una amiga. De vez en cuando vamos a comer, es pequeño y de dudosa limpieza, pero es accesible, ademas que cocina delicioso. Juntamos poco a poco dinero y comemos ahí.

Mi familia nunca batalla por dinero, y acceden mas desde que me volví alegre. No es que somos ricos ni nada, pero con la tienda de frutas que tenemos nos va simplemente bien y me consienten bastante. Soy un niño consentido.

Salimos en dirección a la comida. Amo la comida, yo voy a donde ella este, es mi verdadero amor.

—Hace buen día hoy ¿cierto? Perfecto para Las Cosechas—le digo a Paul con una sonrisa típica mía.

—¿De que hablas? Este día nunca puede ser bueno.

—Si hay estofado todo es bueno.

—¿Por qué siempre te tomas esto a broma? ¿Qué harías si fueras escogido?

—No me lo tomo a broma pequeño Paul, el Capitolio es malo y la gente de ahí es ridícula, pero no me voy a deprimir, solo es...—pienso un poco como decirlo—saber llevarles el Juego. Piénsalo asi, si no te afecta, no ganan.

—Me asustas mucho Ellis, pareces un loco profesional.

—¿Tu crees? Claro que no, a esos chicos los programan desde que babean, son como robots, solo piensan "matar" "matar"—esto ultimo lo digo con voz de robot de le saca a Paul una sonrisa.

—Eres el tonto mas tonto de todos.

—Y asi soy tu querido mejor amigo.

Llegamos al puesto de la señora madre de Shawn, quien es una chica de nuestra edad, buena amiga la joven. Es bonita, yo se que a Paul le gusta y a ella también. Pero el par de tontos no da en el blanco y yo me divierto viéndolos.

—¿Qué tal Shawn?—le digo saludando a la chica mientras me siento en un banco enfrente de la mesita.

—Hola chicos, deduzco que vienen por el estofado.

—Deduces bien—dice Paul—dos por favor.

—Que linda te vez hoy, te vez mas linda de lo normal—le digo con mi voz coqueta.

La chica pone los ojos en blanco y nos coloca en frente de cada uno un humeante plato de comida y me da una pieza del pequeño pan extra.

—Ay Ellis, no te creas, solo por hacerme reír—dice riendo.

—¿Ya mi no? Voy a hacerme el payaso mas seguido—agrega Paul, después se ve incómodo, Shawn también, aunque funciona porque le da una pieza de pan—Gracias.

—Es secreto, solo por me me caen bien—nos dice con dedo acusador—Mamá no lo sabe. ¿Qué tal la comida?

—Esta delicioso este platillo, no importa si es carne de rata gorda.

Es irrelevante para mi el tipo de carne que contenga esta maravilla, mientras sepa bien yo lo acepto con gusto.

—Si Ellis, ¿en serio? ¿de rata gorda?—responde Shawn elevando una ceja y se va a seguir con lo suyo.

Solo unos minutos después los platos de ambos están completamente limpios, sacamos muchas pequeñas monedas y pagamos, nos despedimos de Shawn y vamos a caminar un momento.

—¿Asustado por la cosecha?—le pregunto a Paul. Por alguna razón, este tema se me viene mucho a la mente y siento satisfacción al comentarlo. Nuevamente de nuevo y nuevamente.

—No, es como siempre, solo quiero que pase y ya, es malo, se llevará a dos pequeños niños, pero eso lo hace todos los años, tristemente.

—Pobres chicos.

Hasta yo me doy cuenta que es malo, pobres niños, a veces he pensado en ser elegido, no me aterra, hasta me parece extrañamente... excitante. Pero son solo ideas locas que llegan a mi cabezita.

Caminamos un momento hasta que es hora de arreglarnos. Este es un día cotidiano de Ellis, simple y sencillo, solo estar con Paul, ir a comer. No hay de que preocuparse, simplemente ver un lado gracioso y asi pesa menos ¿para que amargarse?

—Nos vemos en unas horas—dice Paul.

—Bien mi fiel amigo—le respondo haciendo una cara graciosa y me despido con la mano mientras que el chico me hace una cara de asco y ríe.

No tardo mucho en llegar a mi hogar, entro a casa y veo a mamá con mi ropa limpia, que grita "si me usas eres un bobo".

—Ellis, aquí esta tu ropa de La Cosecha, esta recién lavada, y será mejor que te apresures porque ya es bastante tarde. Tu padre ya esta casi listo.

—Tranquila madre señora y jefa, relájate.

—¡Estas loco Ellis! ¡ve a cambiarte ya!—suelta mi madre entre nerviosa y molesta—Lo-lo siento Ellis, sabes que me pongo con los nervios de punta este día—dice mi madre cubriendo su cara con una mano—Es solo que... tu eres mi hijo y no quiero que vuelva...—suspira ¿qué le ocurre?—digo, no quiero que pase—termina su frase.

La dejo en la cocina a que se tranquilice, yo lo estoy, y yo soy el que voy a participar en La Cosecha.

Hago todo ese aburrido procedimiento para verme decente. Me veo tan tonto. Observo mi reflejo y le guiño un ojo, siempre me ha gustado, soy bastante bello, mi cabello castaño claro, ojos azul verde enormes. Permanezco un rato haciendo caras frente al espejo ya que me parece divertido.

Mi papá y mamá van conmigo hacia la plaza, la cual queda cerca a mi casa. Al llegar ya hay mucha gente, identifico a Paul entre ellas, bobeando a no se donde, hasta que le hago señas y su cara se ilumina con mi presencia. Los dos decimos nuestros nombres al registro, donde hay un hombre Agente de la Paz con cara de ladrillo. Lo que prosigue es entrar a nuestra zona de los 17 años.

Entra el alcalde y da un discurso aburrido, yo hago como que bostezo y me duermo, Paul ríe por lo bajo, lo que es una fiesta es cuando entra Natalina Champfleury, una mujer de verde chillante. A esta le saco provecho en burlas todo lo que puedo.

—Oh mis ojos, mis pobres ojos—le susurro a Paul en tono dramático.

La mujer cacarea algunas cosas con una voz chillona como su atuendo ¿acaso no existe otro adjetivo para describir a esta mujer? Se dirige a la urna de las chicas.

—¡Addie Kerr!—no se quien es esa Addie Kerr.

Algo ocurre en la zona de las chicas de 14 años, un grito desgarrador rompe el silencio, es imposible que no se escuche, es de esos de garganta que rompen el aire y entran a tus oídos como un taladro. Parece que alguien cayó o no se que, porque un grupo de chicas que rodean rompen filas y empiezan a moverse y mirar a un objeto en común. Solo si eres tonto no caes en cuenta que es la tal Addie, solo por deducción. Las otras chicas se abren paso y las niñas se colocan alrededor e intentan despertar a la caída. Perece que la chica ha entrado en histeria. Toda la gente observa y se escuchan muchos murmullos y exclamaciones.

Después un chico de 18 años, que veo que es el chico pálido, sale corriendo hacia donde esta el alboroto.

—¡Es mi hermana! Solo déjenme ver como esta—suelta el joven e intenta pasar como sea, pero un Agente de la Paz lo golpea con la parte de atrás de su arma en la cabeza y el chico cae al suelo inconsciente, con sangre fluyendo de donde le han dado el golpe, no se de que parte salga exactamente.

Creo que lo que el chico ha hecho ha sido muy imprudente, no pudo controlarse ante la desgracia de ver a su pobre hermanita siendo elegida para Los Juegos. Un Agente de la Paz lo retira y la gente grita y exclama asustada. Yo solo observo con mis ojos muy abiertos, nunca se había hecho tanto alboroto. Después los Agentes de la Paz sacan a una pálida chica llorando y la suben al escenario, en este, ella se desmaya y la introducen al Edificio de Justicia. Vaya numerito.

Todo esto ha sido un espectáculo, un drama de la hermana histérica al ser elegida y su protector hermano, que sale herido. Por cierto ¿estará muerto?. Observo a mi alrededor, silencio, mucho silencio incómodo hay en toda la plaza. Veo a una incómoda Natalina Champfleury sobre el escenario. La mujer se aclara la garganta.

—¿Qué les parece si conocemos a los chicos?—dice Natalina con una voz mas chillona de lo habitual. La mujer camina rápido a la urna de los chicos—¡Ellis Finley!

Ey, soy yo, Ellis. Camino tranquilo después del alboroto, no siento miedo, no siento nervios, pero algo burbujea en mi pecho, sonrío y me coloco al lado de Natalina Champfleury, quien de cerca lastima mas mis ojos. Solo estoy yo en el escenario, ya que la monocromática Addie perdió el conocimiento y tuvieron que retirarla.

—Damas y caballeros—dice la mujer vacilando—¡Sus tributos!

Cuando camino hacia el interior del Edificio de Justicia y pienso en los Juegos ahora con mayor razón, los mismos que veo por televisión, quiero luchar por ganar, claro que voy a luchar, lo haré. ¿Que tan malos pueden ser algo que se hacen llamar "Juegos"?

* * *

**Que les parecieron estos gatitos? Digo, tributos. Que podrían decirme sobre ellos? Addie? Ellis?**

**Una cosecha bastante amarga, y otra divertida jojojo ;)**

**Aprovecho para hacer un anuncio: Después de las cosechas, quiero anexar un capitulo donde voy a poner datos importantes del tributo, solo como recordatorio. Obviamente voy a poner nombre y Distrito, también pienso poner datos de físico para que si gustan se hagan imagen de ellos si no la han hecho, personas cercanas al tributo, algo que resalte de personalidad(que es lo que no se me ocurre bien como ponerlo) y mi pregunta es, ¿Qué otro dato consideran importante recordar? Algo corto, que no requiera una larga explicación solo para identificarlo. Por favor, díganme para agregarlo ;)**

**Déjenme un review y harán feliz a mi gatita, miau :3**


End file.
